Under the Texas Sun
by Shadazefan14
Summary: Summary inside. Contains alcohol content, but not a lot. Rated T
1. Summary

**Under the Texas Sun **

**Disclaimer: I own nobody **

**Blaze's parents and Ranch hands are just random characters **

Working in the heat of the Texas sun, he never seen her truck and never seen her face. She was off at collage when he was hired by her father. Right there he knew he was in love, under that Texas Sun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The dinner bell rang on the ranch way out in the middle of nowhere. Ranch hands scurried to get the best seat at the table. One hand shook his head and chuckled. He wasn't in a hurry. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon and it meant another long day at work. He stood up and headed towards the ranch house. "So, what are we doing today?" A blue ranch hand asked.

"We've got all those horses that need training, Sonic. Ready for more bronc riding?" The bigger male asked.

"Really? Man, I'm sore from when that mare flung me over the fence."

"I would quit your complaining Sonic, I had to fix the fence yesterday after I went down with the same horse." The silver hand laughed.

"You boys are a bunch of wimps." The ebony hedgehog laughed.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't fell off a bronc ever since you started working here 4 years ago." Jet piped up.

"Enough boys, eat your pancakes." The light blue female laughed.

"Yes ma'am." Sonic said.

After the hands finished their meal, they all headed to the round pen to start the daily feeding. "Boss, when are we moving the cows up the mountain?" Sonic asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow, right after branding." The maroon colored cat answered.

"Man Chet, you always have something planned." Jet laughed.

"It's my job to keep you in line." Chet laughed.

Shadow tossed a bale down from the top of the stack. Jet feed the bale out to the cows and the horses. Shadow hopped down from the stack and wiped the hay off of him. These boys were the real thing. They had the boots and hats, Wrangler jeans and spurs. The American cowboy and they loved their job. The hands sat on the gate watching the young horses eat. "So Shadow, which horse you riding today?" Sonic asked.

"I was thinking that black stallion since you boys are too big of wimps to do it." Shadow said.

"I'm not a wimp." Silver protested.

"Silver, yesterday you ran away in terror when the angry cow charged at you." Sonic laughed.

"1,000 pounds of angry cow running full speed at you? I bet you would run away in terror." Silver said.

"You are right Silver I would. Anyways, let's saddle up that stallion for Shadow." Sonic said and hopped off to fence to fetch the gear.

Shadow sat in the chute, rope in hand. Adrenaline pumped through his body. He lived for danger and of course it scared him every time he got in. He nodded his head and the gate flew open. The stallion burst out of the chute and bucked. Shadow held on because he wasn't going to let the stallion win. A truck and trailer pulled up to the house. Then she stepped out. Shadow forgot he was riding a bronc and he was flung off and he landed in the water trough. The cold water brought Shadow back to reality and he jumped out. "What happened Shadow?" Jet came running over to assist his soaking wet friend.

"I lost my focus." Shadow said shaking the water out of his ears.

"You got side tracked by the girl who pulled in didn't you?" Sonic asked.

"I did not." Shadow argued.

The ranch hands all turned towards the truck and trailer. The lilac female ran inside the house and through the dinning window hugged the cook. Chet headed into the house and hugged the stranger. "He has a daughter?" Sonic, Silver and Jet asked at the same time.

The oldest of the ranch hands headed their way. "His only child. He had a son but he died when he was very little."

"I never knew that." Sonic said.

"You weren't here dummy. When she left you boys arrived." The old timer said.

The female came back out and headed towards the trailer. She lead out a gray mare. The horse looked around and saw the other horses and whinnied in delight. The lilac cat lead her horse over to the pasture and let her loose. The old timer headed her way. "I thought you were never coming back Blaze." He said.

"I was only gone for 4 years Frank. I don't think I couldn't last any longer in Montana. It was pretty country, but not pretty enough to make me say." Blaze laughed and hugged the old timer. "What happened to Jack, Bill, and Marley?"

"Marley left to go be the rodeo star he is, Bill was in an accident. He can't work quite yet and Jack was fired."

"Why was Jack fired?"

"Wasn't doing his work but come, meet the new hands. A bunch of young fellars but they do the work at least." Frank said and led Blaze over to the boys.

"I saw you on the horse, your pretty good." Blaze said shaking hands with Shadow.

"I usually don't fall off. I'm Shadow." Shadow greeted. Then he headed towards the hand house to change out of his soaked clothes.

"I'm Sonic, and this is Silver and Jet." Sonic smiled and shook her hand.

"Let me go get changed and keep that stallion saddle. Let me try him out." Blaze smirked and headed into the house.

"Frank-" Sonic started but was interrupted.

"Don't underestimate her Sonic, she can ride like no other girl I have seen ride. She even rides better than you." Frank said.

The boys nodded and caught the stallion and put him in the chute again. Blaze came out wearing Wranglers and a button up shirt. She hopped over the chute and sat down. She grabbed the rope and shook her head. She was out. The stallion bucked, twisted and even rolled but it wasn't enough to get Blaze off. She held on like she would die if she let go. After 5 minutes or so the stallion was beat. He could no longer buck. Blaze rode him around the round pen at a walk. She gradually got faster by the minute. She galloped around the pen and did a sliding stop. The young ranch hands were in awe. "Good boy." Blaze said leaning over to pat his neck and gave him a carrot she had in her pocket.

The stallion gobbled up the carrot and didn't even care Blaze was on his back. Blaze rode over to the gate. "Would one of you go and grab my saddle and bridle from inside my trailer?" Blaze asked.

Sonic was the first to react. He headed over to trailer and went inside to grab the gear. Blaze got off and pat the big stallion on the neck. Sonic came back with the saddle. Blaze stripped off the training saddle and put her saddle on. The bridle was tricky but they manage to get it on. Blaze hopped back onto the horse and rode out to the field. Shadow came out of the hand house wearing fresh clothes. He was in shock when he saw Blaze ride off on the black stallion.

"She's gone just like that." Sonic said.

"The work doesn't stop, go get another horse. They all need to be trained before the fall comes." Frank said.

They all nodded and headed towards the pen to get another horse. Blaze came riding back with a smirk on her face. She was pleased with her work. Chet came out and was in awe. The one horse he thought he could never trained sat there, on his driveway, with his daughter on its back. "Surprised Daddy. It takes a gentle heart to tame the wild." Blaze said.

"What did you learn in collage?" Chet asked.

"Horse training and how to have a party." Blaze laughed.

Chet shook his head and headed towards the round pen. Blaze followed with the stallion trailing behind. He nudged his head against Blaze's back. "No more buddy." Blaze said turning around to face the horse.

The stallion sniffed Blaze's pocket. The horse found the hidden apple in Blaze's pocket. Blaze shook her head and fed the stallion. She led the horse to the pasture and let him run, after she unsaddled him. Blaze headed towards the round pen and sat up on the fence. Silver burst out of the gates riding a paint mare. "Use your heel more Silver. It will keep you balanced." Chet instructed.

Silver use a little more of the heel but he lost his seat and was flung over the fence into the nearby manure pile. "Nasty Silver." Sonic said.

Silver stood up and spit out the manure that got in his mouth. "This stuff is nasty." He grumbled.

"Then stop trying to eat it." Blaze laughed.

The ranch hands laughed. Shadow hopped into the pen and headed over to the horse that was standing in the corner. "Hey girl." Shadow whispered.

The horse saw him and darted to the other side of the pen. Blaze shook her head and got into the pen. She brought out an apple that the horse instantly saw. The mare walked over to Blaze and ate the apple. Blaze grabbed the rope and led her back to the chute. "Start keeping treats in your pocket Shadow. They help with the whole catching process." Blaze laughed.

"Very funny Blaze. Very funny." Shadow said and hopped over the fence.

Blaze closed the chute door and also hopped over the fence. It was Sonic's turn now. He settled down in the chutes. He wanted to impress the rancher's daughter. Blaze knew instantly he was going to fly off because his seating was all wrong. "Sonic, relax a little. Sit back and to the right a little. If you don't you are going to fly right off." Blaze said.

Sonic looked embarrassed but quickly shoved it aside and did what Blaze told him to do. The gate flew open and the horse was bucking. The only thing Sonic didn't do was relax. She watched the hedgehog fly off the horse and hit the dirt. "Do you boys like falling off? Concentrate on what you are doing and not what is around you." Chet said.

"Yes Sir." They said.

Blaze hopped into the round pen and grabbed the horse. She took off the training gear and put her back in the pasture. "Lunch Time." Faith called out.

Blaze hopped over the fence and headed towards the house, followed by the rest of the men. "Mom, I'm going up in my room." Blaze said.

"Are you not hungry?" Faith asked.

"No, I ate when I was in town." Blaze smiled and headed up the stairs.

Faith shook her head and headed into the kitchen to fetch the sandwiches. "I see Blaze showed you boys how to ride." Faith said coming back with the sandwiches.

"She sure did ma'am. She really knows how to ride." Sonic said grabbing a sandwich.

"I have never seen you fall off Shadow, what happened?"

"I lost my seat I guess." Shadow answered.

Faith shook her head. "Chet, Bill called. He said the doctor said he can be the cowboy ranch hand again. He will be over tomorrow. I also got a call from Marley. He wants to come back to the ranch. I told him you will call him back. He would be useful tomorrow."

"I call them back, but first. I must eat." Chet said grabbing a sandwich from the platter.

Blaze snuck down the stair and headed out the back door. She loved being home again and so did her horse. She sat on the porch swing and watched the foals run and play with each other. She heard the back door open and she saw Chet walk out. "Hi dad." Blaze said.

"I'm glad you're home. I sure missed you." Chet said sitting next to his daughter.

"What happened to Comet, I don't see her out there?" Blaze asked.

"She's in the stable, she is supposed to foal soon." Chet answered.

Blaze nodded and continued to watch the foals.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The sun set on the large Texas ranch. Everyone was settled in for the night. Chet and Faith were asleep and the ranch hands had a poker game on over at the hand house. "Four of a Kind boys, I win again." Frank said grabbing the poker chips in the middle of the table.

Shadow took a sip of the beer that sat in front of him. "I think you are cheating." Shadow laughed.

"I don't cheat boy. Let's play again." The old timer said and shuffled the cards. He passed them out. Shadow watched the three cards flop down on the table. He was for sure he was going to win. So far he had a pair of 8's and a pair of Aces. The old timer put another card on the table and he heard the mumble of disappointment. Finally, he put the last card down. "I've got the Dead Man's Hand." Shadow said.

"You are safe, no one is going to shoot you, I promise." Sonic reinsured Shadow.

"I didn't know someone was supposed to shoot me?" Shadow laughed but quit when he heard the clatter of hooves on the road. "The horses are out." Shadow said standing up. He grabbed his rifle and headed towards the stable to saddle his horse. Silver and Jet followed. They saddled at top speed and ran out to find the escapee horse. Frank sat back and searched the farm with Sonic. "Silver, head up to the ridge and Jet check the fields. I'm going to head out to the tree line." Shadow ordered and rode out.

Blaze got to her favorite spot. It over looked the river. She hopped off the black stallion and let him munch on the grass below. Blaze hopped up on her favorite branch and watched the moon shine off the river. Her phone started ringing. Wonder who is calling her? She looked at her phone and her best friends face light up the screen. "Rouge." Blaze laughed and answered.

""Hey Girl." Blaze greeted.

"I heard the trees that you are back from Montana." Rouge said.

"Yeah, hey I'm at our tree. Since you are come up here and join me." Blaze said.

"Let me saddle up and I will be right there." Rouge said and hung up.

Blaze shook her head. Rouge came riding up on a bay and white paint mare. "I can't believe you are home." Rouge said hopping off her horse.

"I got home just a couple hours ago. How's your relationship with Knuckles?" Blaze asked.

"He's off being a cowboy again. He told me he couldn't sit still and settle down just yet. I let him leave. He told me once he couldn't stand being alone he will come home." Rouge answered joining her in the tree. "Did you date anyone will you were up in Montana?"

"A few cowboys, but they weren't Texan cowboys. Some of them have never been to Texas. It lasted a couple months but it wasn't the kind of guys I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Blaze answered.

The horses' heads perked up. Blaze saw through the tree lines another rider came. From the little bit of sunlight she knew it was Shadow. "What are you doing here Shadow?" Blaze asked coming down from the trees.

"So, it wasn't a horse that got out was it?" Shadow said dismounting.

"No, sorry I made you guys stay up all night looking for the horse that got away." Blaze answered.

"It's ok. I guess I will head back to the ranch, I will see you there." Shadow said heading back to his horse.

"Shadow wait, by Rouge. I will see you tonight at the fair right?"

"Of course you will. Bye Blaze." Rouge said getting on her horse and headed down the other way.

Blaze got on the stallion and rode over to Shadow. "I'm sorry you lost all of you're sleep." Blaze apologized.

"It's fine, I don't sleep well anyways." Shadow said turning around and headed back towards the ranch.

"You are just saying that so I don't feel bad." Blaze said.

"No, I don't sleep well." Shadow repeated.

"Whatever you say cowboy." Blaze said.

The forest opened to an open field. Blaze kicked the stallion into a full gallop and hoped Shadow would do the same. Shadow did and he caught up to her. With determination, Blaze sped up the stallion. Shadow did the same. As they raced across the field the ranch hands were still looking for the lost horse. The sun had rose for another hot, Texas day. Silver looked in the field and saw Blaze and Shadow racing across it. "I found our missing horse." Silver said.

"I tried telling you boys it was Blaze but you don't seem to listen." Frank said. The pair slowed down once they were at the ranch.

"Hey Frank, sleep good?" Blaze asked.

"Better than these boys." Frank said.

"I hope so." Blaze said getting off the stallion. She unsaddled him and led him to the pasture. "Are you guys going to the fair?" Blaze asked.

"I was until I figured out I wasn't going to get any sleep." Silver grumbled.

"Don't be such a whiner." Shadow said unsaddling his horse. He walked into the stable and put his horse in the stall. The dinner bell rang and the tired hands walked like zombies to the breakfast table. "Good morning boys. I hope Blaze didn't keep you boys up." Faith said.

"Oh no, it was the horse that got out." Sonic said.

"Blaze." Chet said.

"What horse? I went out for a ride but no horse followed me." Blaze said sitting down next to her father.

"We have a long day today boys. We also have more hands. How many beds do we have left Frank?" Chet asked.

"Two, one of them is still Bill's and Marley can have the other." Frank answered taking a bite out of his French toast.

"Okay, Bill is going to be here soon, he just had to pick Marley up from the truck stop." Chet said finishing his plate of food. Blaze finished hers and stood up. "Are we moving the cattle up to the ridge today?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, we are." Chet answered.

Slowly, the ranch hands finished up and headed out to feed the animals. "You can't be slow while catching the calves, boys. Once you got them you have to run before momma cow gets ya." Chet said.

The ranch hands nodded and headed out to feed the horses and cows. "I want to sleep some. I was up all night." Jet moaned.

"You can tonight, we don't want to be fired because this is our home. I don't want to live on the road again." Sonic said tossing bales down from the stacks. Shadow came riding up with Blaze following behind. "You boys better hurry up, we already have the calves separated from the moms so you don't have to run." Shadow said.

"Well you got the easy job. You sit on the horse the whole time." Silver said.

Bill and Marley rode up alongside of Blaze and Shadow. "Welcome back Blaze. Glad you are home." Bill said.

"Montana is pretty country but not pretty enough to make me stay that is for sure. I belong to Texas. Nice to see you again Bill and Marley." Blaze said. "Come on boys, we can't sit here all day, the cows need to be moved up the ridge. It won't get done just sitting there."

It took about an hour to get all of the calves branded. Everyone got up into the saddle and started moving the cows up the hill. Chet took the lead will Frank riding beside him. Blaze, Shadow, Bill, and Marley kept any cows from leaving the herd. Jet, Sonic and Silver ate the dust. "Why do we always get stuck in the back. I hate eating dust." Sonic complained.

Blaze turned her horse and took off after a runaway cow. She grabbed her rope and chased after the cow. "She knows what she is doing." Jet said.

"Man, you don't know how bad I want to hold her." Silver said.

"Quit dreaming Silver, that will never happen but I can't say I want the same thing." Sonic sighed.

Blaze roped the cow. Before she could tie the rope around the horn, she was pulled right out of her saddle. She hit the dirt with a thud. Sonic kicked his horse in gear and headed her way. He jumped off and helped Blaze to her feet. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine." Blaze said getting back on her horse and took off after the cow. She came back with the cow. The cow didn't like being led but had no choice but to follow. She took the rope off and the cow ran back into the herd. "Dang cow." Blaze muttered.

Sonic got back on his horse and joined Silver and Jet. Jet started bursting up laughing. "Did you even get a thank you?"

"No." Sonic snapped.

Silver started laughing with Jet. Sonic had the urge to slap the both of them. They made it to the river and now they could all go home. Blaze hoped off her horse and took off her clothes leaving her in her swimsuit. She turned and faced the boys. "Are you coming or no?" She asked.

The young ranch hands were quick to jump off their horses to join her in the water. Blaze jumped off the dock in the coolness of the river. The boys joined her in the water. "You be home soon Blaze." Chet called.

"Is Bill, Marley, and Frank coming with you?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, one of you boys got a rifle?" Chet asked.

"I do." Shadow answered.

"Okay, bye Blaze."

"Bye Dad." Blaze said and watched her dad and Hands head off. She turned back to the boys in the water. She heard horses ride up. She turned around and faced her friends. "Rouge and Amy, what are you girls doing here?' Blaze asked stepping out of the water.

"Coming to join you, duh." Amy giggled.

"I called Amy when I got home. We followed you up here." Rouge laughed.

"Well come on, I want back in the water." Blaze said and jumped back in followed by her cowgirl friends. Everybody laughed and joked until they saw the sun start to set. "We better get you girls home." Shadow said breaking up the party.

"I don't want to be riding in the dark." Sonic said.

The girls pulled clothes over their wet bodies while the guys hopped in the saddle, soaking wet. Blaze hopped up and waited for her friends. Once everyone was ready they headed down the hill. "You didn't tell me you had hot ranch hands." Rouge whispered in Blaze ear.

"Shut up Rouge, I don't think any of them are hot." Blaze whispered back.

"What about Silver?" Amy asked.

"No way, they work for my dad. It would be wrong." Blaze said.

"For you maybe, but not for us." Rouge said.

Blaze shook her head. Meanwhile with the guys….. "She has hot friends." Sonic said.

"You got that right." Silver laughed.

"You boys need to stop dreaming." Jet laughed.

"That will never happen Jet." Shadow sighed shaking his head. They saw the lights on at the ranch. The Texas sun just peaked over the hill. "Shadow, I'm going to take Rouge and Amy back to their ranches." Blaze said.

"You shouldn't ride over." Shadow said hopping off.

"I was going to take my truck. Let me hook up the trailer." Blaze said unsaddling the stallion. Blaze led her horse to the pasture and hurried to her truck. She hooked up the trailer. "Ready to go?" Blaze asked.

"Let us load up then we will." Amy said opening up the trailer door. Once the horses were loaded Blaze headed off to bring her friends home.


	4. Chapter 3

**If any words are placed with - please feel free to add any word you please. Remember ENJOY! Shadazefan14**

**Chapter 3 **

Shadow watched Blaze's taillights disappear into the night. He shook his head and walked into the ranch house. "Where did Blaze go?" Chet asked.

"She went to take her friends home." Shadow answered.

"Are you guys heading out to the fair tonight?" Faith asked.

"I'm going to ride some broncos at the fair. See if I could make a little something." Marley said.

"I think I can beat you." Shadow laughed.

"I'm putting money down on Shadow." Jet said putting a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Boys, I will keep the money safe. Anybody else going to bet?" Faith asked.

Silver bet a dollar on Shadow and Sonic put 10 on Marley. Chet shook his head and put 5 on Shadow. Bill and Frank both put a dollar on Marley. "Whoever wins, all of the money will be split between the people who bet on the winner. Have fun boys." Faith said.

Blaze came pulling up. She hopped out and asked. "Are you just going to sit there all day?"

The boys hopped in their trucks but Shadow. Blaze went to the pasture and grabbed her barrel horse. She loaded up her champion. "Can I ride with you? My truck broke down the other day and I haven't had time to fix it." Shadow asked.

"Sure Shadow." Blaze smiled and hopped in the driver's side.

Shadow hopped on the passenger side and they headed out towards the fair. Music blared on the speakers at the rodeo grounds. The crowd cheered and dirt was being flung. Blaze ran over to the rodeo sign ups with Shadow following behind. "BLAZE!" One of the younger cowboys ran over to her. He wasn't much older than Shadow.

"JAKE!" Blaze said and hugged the young cowboy.

Jake hugged Blaze back and kissed her. Shadow was jealous. "I missed you so much, I wrote you, why didn't you ever write me back?"

"Every time I had a chance to sit down something was happening. I really missed you." Jake said.

"I've got to go saddle up, barrels start in a couple of minutes and I need to warm up." Blaze said.

"I'm just waiting for the bronc riding to start. I am going to smoke everybody."

"I wouldn't bet on it, have you met one of my ranch hand Shadow? He is one of the best."

Shadow tipped his hat to the cowboy. The cowboy tipped his hat back. "Plus you also have Marley here too. I will also give it a shot and I can bet you I can beat you. Bye Jake." Blaze said leaving with Shadow following behind her.

"Watch yourself cowboy, she's mine." Jake sneered.

Shadow turned around to face the cowboy. "I have no intention of taking your girl. I work for her and it wouldn't be right if I dated her." Shadow growled.

"I'm just warning you." Jake said and left.

Shadow turned and headed towards Blaze. Blaze was warming up in the parking lot. "Ready Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah Blaze, I'm ready." Shadow smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Blaze the Cat is back from collage and competing again. Give it up for Blaze." The announcer said.

Blaze kicked her horse into high gear and headed towards the barrels. "Look at her go." The announcer shouted.

Blaze turned the last barrel and ran back to the finish. "Ladies and Gentleman, Blaze the Cat made it in 15 second flat." The crowd went wild.

Blaze threw her hat in the air. Jake came running over and helped Blaze down from the horse. "I did it, I really did it." Blaze said hugging Jake.

Jake hugged Blaze back and once again kissed her again. Shadow couldn't watch any more. He turned around and headed back towards Blaze's truck. The announcer called bronc riding and Shadow headed towards the chutes. Marley walked up beside him. He saw Rouge walk over to Blaze and whispered something in her ear. Blaze's eyes widen. Blaze walked over to Marley and whispered something in his ear. Then Marley headed in Shadow direction. "Don't worry about Jake, Chet doesn't like him at all." Marley said.

"Then why is she dating him?" Shadow asked.

"She told me she is breaking up with him tonight. Her best friend told her that he was playing cowboy with her. He was secretly dating the rodeo snot while Blaze was at collage."

"Blaze, why are you doing this? None of it is true." Jake said.

"Shut up Jake, my best friend would never lie to me. I don't want to see you anywhere near my ranch. You got it?" Blaze growled.

"Blaze, I love you!" Jake yelled.

"No you don't Jake." Blaze said and headed towards her ranch hands.

"Let's go ride some broncos." Blaze smiled at Shadow. "I hope he didn't say anything bad to you Shadow."

"He said nothing." Shadow said as they got to the chutes. Blaze, Shadow and Marley watched cowboys be flung across the arena. Finally it was Marley's turn. "Get a good score, people got money bet on you." Shadow said patting Marley on the back.

Marley laughed and settled down in the chute. The gray stallion snorted and had determination in his eyes. He was going to fling this cowboy as far as he could. "Hold on Marley." Blaze said.

The gate flung open and Marley held on. The gray stallion bucked with all of his might. The 8 second buzzer went off and Marley let go of the rope and jumped off the horse. He landed on his feet and raised his hat in the air. "The score for Marley is…. 68.569." The announcer said.

Marley hopped back up by the chutes. "Beat that Shadow." He said.

Shadow nodded his head and settled down in the chute. Shadow was riding a bay stallion. The stallion was a little bit bigger than Marley's stallion. Shadow nodded his head and once again the gate flew open. The stallion jumped about 5 feet in the air. Shadow knew he was going down because he was losing his comfortable seat. The horse did a spin and Shadow held on but he was starting to get dizzy. The buzzer rang and Shadow let go of the rope. The spinning stallion flung him across the arena. He hit the dirt face first. He stood up and leaned against the fence and tried to focus his eyes again. "The score for Shadow is….. 68.570." The announcer said.

Shadow stumbled back to the chutes. He was so dizzy but by the time he got back to Marley and Blaze he could walk in a straight line. "Nice one Shadow. Can you walk straight?" Marley said slapping Shadow on the back.

"I'm fine." Shadow said standing up straight.

They watched Jake settle down in the chutes. He had a small mare but Blaze knew any horse could give a pretty good fight. The gate flew open and Jake was flung off on the first buck. Blaze followed Jake's body across the arena. He landed in the dirt. He stood up and slammed his hat on the ground. "That was not what Jake wanted tonight. His score is 10.892, the worst score he has had the whole season." The announcer said.

Jake picked up his hat and stormed out of the arena. Blaze shook her head and hopped in the chutes. "Your dad is going to kill you, I hope you know that." Marley warned.

"I am 22 years old I can handle trouble." Blaze laughed and nodded her head. The stallion she was on jumped out. Blaze held on and waited for the buzzer. The buzzer sounded and Blaze let go. She landed on her feet and threw her hands in the air like she was a gymnast who landed the uneven bars. "The score for Blaze is 69.034, she will win tonight." The announcer said. Blaze walked out of the arena was a smirk painted on her face. The boys met her outside.

"You had to go out there and win didn't you?" Chet asked.

"Yep." Blaze laughed.

Chet shook his head. "Let's go, we have a long day tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and headed towards their trucks. Shadow followed Blaze to hers. "Ready to go home?" Blaze asked.

"I'm always ready to sleep." Shadow laughed.

Before Blaze got in her truck, Jake came running up. "Blaze, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"About what Jake? About all of the stuff you lied to me about?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, I swear I wouldn't do that stuff to you." He said.

"Okay, so are you telling me that my best friend is a liar?"

"Blaze, I love you so much. I gave up being the rodeo cowboy I am to be with you. Then you left for collage."

"Jake, you didn't give up the rodeo. You complained about how much you missed it. I left for collage and you went straight for the rodeo. I don't love you anymore, you lied to me. Don't show your face up on Black Creek Ranch or there will be serious consequences." Blaze said and got into her truck. She backed out and left Jake standing in the dust, heartbroken.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked. He saw the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes.

"I'm fine Shadow." Blaze said trying her best to fight back the tears.

"Blaze, don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Blaze pulled into the driveway of the ranch, she didn't want to talk. They got to the ranch house. Blaze parked the truck and hopped out to put her horse away. She led her horse to the stables and unloaded her tack. Once she was done, she grabbed the black stallion she named midnight and rode out into the dark. Chet watched his daughter ride off. "Shadow, go get her please." Chet said.

Shadow nodded and went into the hand house to grab his rifle. He walked into the stable and grabbed his horse. He saddled up and followed Blaze into the dark. Blaze got her favorite tree and climb up into it. She sat on the branch and cried. She let her tough cowgirl exterior shed and her sensitive girl interior bloom. Jake meant everything to her and now he was gone. Whenever he was near the rodeo snot, they showed a small affection towards each other. Once she was gone, he would love her like she loved him. "Just another stupid cowboy that should mean nothing." Blaze said to the darkness.

The moon shined off the river and the river seemed to sparkle. She heard the sound of another horse, probably one of the ranch hands to bring her home. She quickly wiped her tears before Shadow arrived. Shadow pulled up under the branch. "Your father wants you home Blaze." Shadow said.

Blaze hopped down from the branch and hopped on her horse. "Blaze, are you sure you are okay?" Shadow asked.

"He should mean nothing; he's just another rodeo bound cowboy." Blaze said.

"If he was cheating on you, then he wasn't that good of a man."

"You're right." Blaze sighed riding next to Shadow. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Any time Blaze."

It took them about a half an hour to get back to the ranch house. All the lights were on. They headed into the stable and unsaddled. Blaze headed into her house while Shadow headed into the hand house. When Shadow got in he was greeted to another poker game. "Sit down, have a cold one and join us." Bill said.

Shadow went over to the small fridge, grabbed a cold one and sat down with the rest of the guys. "Where did the bet money go?" Shadow asked.

"Faith kept it, since nobody won, nobody gets it." Sonic answered.

Blaze headed straight to her bedroom and shut the door. The picture of Jake sat on her night stand. She took the picture out of its frame. She crumbled it up and tossed it into her trash bin. She changed out of her work clothes into a nice pair of pajamas. Her pajamas were just a pair of comfy sweat pants and a tank top. She sat on her bed taking out any pictures of Jake on her phone. Once Blaze was comfortable she went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**1 month later… **

The rooster on Black Creek Ranch started crowing. The first person up was Blaze. She stretched out her body and changed into the work clothes, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of Wrangler jeans. Her hat, boots, and spurs. She headed down stairs and was surprised when she saw her mother already up. "Good morning Mom, why are you up early?" Blaze asked.

"You dad needs a good breakfast before he leaves to takes last year's steers to Dallas." Faith answered.

"Who is all going with him?" Blaze asked grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Just Frank and Bill."

Chet came out of the bathroom wearing his usual button up shirt and jeans. "Do you have the steers ready?" Blaze asked.

"We'll load them up. I want you to get some more of those horses done. Make sure you get enough time to check up on the cows."

"I'll go back the trailer in for you." Blaze said heading out of the house.

Work at Black Creek Ranch started early. Blaze hopped into her dad's truck and backed the trailer up to the round pen. Frank came out of the hand house to help her. "Good morning Blaze." Frank said.

"Good Morning Frank, is Shadow up yet?" Blaze asked.

"No, the lazy bum is still sleeping." Frank said.

Blaze shook her head and opened the gate. She hopped into the pen and herded the steers into the trailer. Frank shut the door of the trailer while Blaze got out of the pen. Bill was the next hand to leave the hand house. The sun started peaking over the ridge. Faith rang the dinner bell for breakfast. Nobody else ever left the hand house, strange usually they would be pouring out of the house. Blaze grabbed a bucket of water and headed into the house. Sonic hung off his bed with drool hanging off of his face, Jet was on the floor. He must've fell of the top bunk, Silver was drooling on his pillow while Marley was passed out on the table. Shadow was the only one not drooling. Blaze walked over to Sonic first. She dumped a little bit of cold water on his face and he shot right up. She moved onto Jet, Silver Marley and she hit Shadow last. Half of the bucket was left and she dumped it all on him. Shadow jolted up and hit his head on the top bunk. "Gees, why did you do that Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"The dinner bell rang about 5 minutes ago. I'm just making sure you guys are still living." Blaze answered.

"Man, you've could've used something different because now my bed is soaked." Silver said.

"Hurry up and get changed. Unless you are heading to the beach, I don't think Faith will enjoy a bunch of men in boxers." Blaze said leaving the hand house.

Blaze headed into the ranch house to go eat her fill. The rest of the hands all came in. "There you are, I guess I don't get all of the bacon." Bill laughed.

"I was getting up but Blaze poured water on my face now my bed is wet." Silver said.

"I'm sorry Silver." Blaze smiled her innocent smile.

"What are we doing today?" Shadow asked.

"Bill, Frank and I are heading to Dallas to sell off last year's steers. Blaze has the agenda for today. You ask her." Chet said.

"Okay, Blaze what are we doing today?" Shadow asked.

"Training horses, what else would we do?" Blaze laughed.

"Nothing fun?" Sonic asked.

"If you call checking on the cows up on the ridge fun, yeah." Blaze answered.

"Man, I'm still sore from that horse that kicked me." Marley said.

"See you boys tonight. Let's go Frank and Bill." Chet said standing up to leave. "Boys, be good for Blaze. Understand me?"

"Yes Sir." They answered.

"Bye dad." Blaze smiled and hugged her father.

"You get your work done." Chet said kissing her forehead. He left in a cloud of dust. The boys finished eating then went out to feed the horses. Ready to ride again Shadow?" Sonic asked grabbing the bale from Shadow.

"I'm always ready for a good ride Sonic." Shadow laughed.

Blaze headed into the round pen and grabbed the nearby mare. "Hey girl, let's go ride." Blaze said putting the training halter on her. Blaze led her to the chute. Once the boys were done they headed towards the chutes. "There you go Shadow." Sonic said.

Shadow settled down in the chute. Shadow nodded his head and Blaze opened the gate. The mare burst out and did whatever she could to get Shadow off. Jet whistled and hollered for Shadow. After a couple of minutes the mare was beat. Her head hung low to the ground. Shadow rode her around the pen so she would be used to the weight on her back. When she was done Shadow dismounted and fed her a carrot Blaze handed him. Marley brought in another mare. "Okay Blaze, your turn." Silver said.

Blaze hopped over the chute gate and sat down inside. She nodded her head and burst out of the gates. While she was on the horse a truck pulled up into the driveway but Blaze didn't bother looking because she was too busy holding on. Shadow put the mare in the stable and went to see who was here. Jake stepped out of the truck with the rodeo snot named Alex. "Make it quick Jake, I don't like the looks of this place. Too much dirt and their way of training is way out dated." Alex said.

Shadow dusted off the dirt on him. "I thought Blaze told you not to come here?" Shadow started.

"I just need to talk to her. Where is she?" Jake asked.

"She's busy with a horse right now. You are going to have to wait." Shadow said heading back towards the round pen. Jake followed behind. The mare finally gave up and stopped. Blaze rode her around the pen until she saw Jake. She stopped her horse. "I thought I told you not to set foot on this Ranch?" Blaze growled.

"Blaze, can I talk to you real quick?" Jake asked.

"I'm very busy Jake, say what needs to be said."

"I need a horse Blaze, do you got any?" Jake asked.

"Sorry Jake, none of my horses are for sale." Blaze said dismounting the horse and handing the reins the Silver. Silver took the mare into the stables. Blaze looked over her shoulder and saw Alex looking at her ranch in disgust. "You know Alex, not all ranches have concrete pathways." Blaze said.

"I noticed." Alex snorted.

Blaze hopped over the fence. "You better make it quick Jake because I know for certain that you don't need a horse." Blaze said. "Get another horse and put Silver on it."

Jake and Blaze headed over to his truck. "Blaze, Alex wants to buy your barrel horse." Jake started.

"Well she can kiss my butt, she ain't getting it." Blaze said.

"Blaze, she needs it for practice, hers broke its leg and she wants to buy yours."

"Sorry Jake, it's not happening. Why can't she use one of her other 40 horses?"

"She wants yours and she refuses to back down from that."

"Well Jake, she can kiss my butt. Leave or I will have one of my hands run you off my property." Blaze said pointing to his truck.

"I have got money in hand." Alex said waving hundred dollar bills in her face.

"You know something, money can't buy my horse. I have raised my barrel horse from a foal and she isn't going to nobody. If you put blood, sweat and tears into raising a horse, money could never replace it. Much less buy it." Blaze snapped.

"I have got over 10,000 dollars."

"No."

"I can pay more."

"SHADOW." Blaze called.

Shadow came over. "Jake and Alex, I will put it kindly, leave my property or I will run you off." Blaze growled.

Jake nodded his head and hopped in the truck and Alex followed. Jake left her property and drove away. "Thank you Shadow. How is Silver doing?" Blaze asked walking back over to the round pen.

"He stayed on, he's working the horse a bit." Shadow said wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"We will head up as soon as Silver is done. Check on the cows and go cool off." Blaze smiled and headed towards the stable to saddle up.

Silver finished and everyone was saddled up. They headed up the hill to find the cows. It took about 2 hours to find the herd but they managed to find them. "Let's go swim, or I'm going to die." Marley laughed and raced towards the river.

Blaze took the lead but the leader changed into Shadow. Silver brought up the back. Once they got to the river they all stripped down to their swimming suits. Blaze smirked at the boys and headed towards the dock. Shadow grabbed her from behind and flung her into the cold river. "I'm going to kill you Shadow." Blaze laughed.

Shadow started laughing but it was cut short when Sonic rammed into him and they tumbled into the river. Jet jumped in followed by Marley. "This is perfect." Marley said as he relaxed in the water.

"It doesn't get better than this." Silver said.

Blaze splashed Shadow with water. Shadow splashed back and before they knew they were having a splashing war. They were a bunch of young adults who still knew how to play. With Blaze being the youngest at the age of 22, Marley and Shadow were the oldest at the age of 27. Jet was 26 and Sonic was 25 along with Silver. Blaze stepped out of the river when the sun started setting. They built a little campfire to dry off for the ride home. "How come work seems fun whenever Blaze is in charge?" Jet asked.

"Hmm, let's see. I still young, I know how to have fun, and I'm a girl." Blaze laughed.

Everyone laughed. Everyone pulled their clothes over their swimming suit and hopped up in the saddle. Blaze was starting to pull her clothes on when Shadow came up behind her. "Yes Shadow?" Blaze asked.

Without warning he picked her up and headed back towards the water. "Shadow, don't you dare-" Blaze was cut short when he dropped her in the water. Blaze glared at him and pulled him in. He was in his clothes already. "Boys, we will be up soon, head back to the ranch. We need to dry off again." Blaze ordered.

"Yep." Sonic said headed down the hill followed by the others. Shadow helped Blaze out of the water and put another log on the fire. "You are going to have to explain to my father why we were out so late." Blaze said wringing the water out of her hair.

"I'll come up with an excuse." Shadow said. Blaze shook her head and sat on the ground next to Shadow. "It's a beautiful night." Blaze said looking up at the stars.

Shadow followed her gaze up to the stars. The star shined bright in that Texas sky. The moon replaced the sun and it was perfect. Blaze returned her eyes back to the fire. Blaze stood up and walked over to the dock, the moon made the river sparkle like a thousand diamonds. She loved her Texas home and wouldn't trade it for the world. "Are you dry enough to change?" Shadow asked.

Blaze turned around and answered. "Yeah, we should be heading home. Make sure you stomp out the fire." Blaze then headed towards her pile of clothes and pulled it over her swimsuit. She caught her horse and swung herself into the saddle. Shadow kicked some dirt on to the fire and the fire went out. Shadow pulled himself up into the saddle. Blaze and Shadow headed back to the ranch.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chet pulled in the drive way with Bill and Frank. "Do you think they got their work done?" Frank asked.

"Probably." Chet said putting the truck into park. Sonic came riding up with Silver, Jet and Marley following behind. Chet didn't see Blaze or Shadow with them. "Where's Blaze and Shadow?" Chet asked.

"They had to dry off. They didn't want to ride soaking wet." Sonic answered.

Chet shook his head, and asked. "How many horses did you boys get done?"

"Three. Jake showed up though." Silver said.

"What did he want?" Chet asked. He hated Jake and warned the boy to stay away from Black Creek Ranch. "Shadow said he wanted to buy Blaze's barrel horse. Something about Alex's horse breaking it's leg."

"What did Blaze do?"

"Blaze said Alex could kiss her butt. Alex even offered her over 10,000 dollars." Jet said.

"That's Blaze head inside, Faith has supper done." Chet told the boys. The boys headed into the stable and unsaddled their horses. They put them in their stalls and headed into the house to eat.

Blaze saw the ranch lights and she could smell her momma's cooking form a mile away. She rode into the stables and unsaddled her horse. Shadow wasn't far behind. She led her horse the stall. She waited for Shadow to finish. Deep down she held affection towards the ranch hand but she knew it would be wrong to date someone who works for you. She just couldn't get over the fact she liked him. She looked at the ground to avoid having to look at him. Every time she was near him her affection towards him would grow stronger. "Blaze, I've been meaning to tell you something." Shadow started scratching the back of his head.

She looked up at the older hedgehog. "What Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"I…" Shadow was lost for words which was unusual for him. "Shadow, I can't take it anymore." Blaze said.

"Take what?"

"Shadow, break down the wall between us. It might not work out but try anyways."

Shadow knew what she meant. He took in a deep breath and closed the gap between them. He leaned over and his lips meet hers. His hat fell on the floor behind him but he didn't care. His arms wrapped tightly around her and Blaze did the same.

Sonic finished supper and headed towards the hand house. He saw Blaze and Shadow unsaddling. They must've just got back. He headed into the house and called it quits for the day. He hung his hat on the rack and put his boots at the foot of his bed. Once he was undressed, only in a pair of boxers, he crawled into bed and went to sleep. He heard the rest of the hands come in but didn't bother to wake up.

Shadow and Blaze broke for air and they stared into each other's eyes. Blaze's horse nipped Shadow's butt. He spun around and the horse acted like it did nothing. "He doesn't like you near me Shadow." Blaze giggled.

"I guess not." Shadow said patting the black stallion on the neck.

"I should head inside before dad sends a search party for us. Good night." Blaze said putting her hands in her pockets and left the stables. Shadow turned off the lights and closed the doors. The moon shone bright. He headed into the hand house and everyone was asleep. Strange, usually they had a poker game going. He shook his head and head off to sleep.

Blaze sat on her bed. She couldn't believe she actually fell for him. Out of all the cowboys she met, she fell for one of her ranch hands. Deep down she hated the fact it seemed so wrong to date someone who works for you. Blaze shoved it aside and laid on her bed. She turned off her lamp and got some shut eye.

The rooster crowed waking up everyone on Black Creek Ranch. Blaze sat up and changed into her work clothes. She came down the stairs and saw the hands were already at the table eating. "I thought you were never going to get up." Chet laughed.

"I guess I was tired." Blaze said and her gaze fell upon Shadow. He looked up and nodded then went back into the conversation about who has the fastest horse. "I'm telling you my horse will out run your horse Shadow." Jet said.

"That skinny, little thing? I don't think so." Shadow laughed.

"You bet your butt it will." Jet defended.

"Jet, your horse got smoked when we headed to one of them cowboy races." Silver said.

Frank and Bill shook their heads. They weren't going to get involved in young cowboy talk. "Okay boys, that's enough. If you want to race, do it after you get those horses trained .Silver and Jet, I want you guys to head up to the east field and fix the fence. Blaze, you and Shadow head up and find the cows. Frank and Marley, you get to clean the stables. Sonic and Bill get those horses trained." Chet said.

Everyone nodded and headed off to do their duty. Blaze headed towards the stable and swung open the doors. The horses poked their heads over the stall doors. "Hey boy." Blaze said petting Midnight. Shadow came up behind her and put his hands on her hips. Blaze jumped a bit and turned around. "Don't scare me like that Shadow." Blaze said.

"Sorry, let's ride." He said grabbing his horse from the stall over. It took about 5 minutes before they left the ranch house. They stayed at a walk. "Going to be a hot one, once we find the cows, want to head towards the river?" Shadow asked.

"How could I resist?" Blaze laughed.

They got to the top of the ridge and looked over the valleys. The cows were not in sight. They must be in the tree line. They rode up to the tree line and there was still no sign of the cows. "Where would they be?" Blaze asked.

"Let's check by the river." Shadow suggested and turned towards the river.

Sure enough, the cows were by the river. "See, I'm smart." Shadow smirked.

Blaze rolled her eyes and headed towards the dock. She jumped off and took of the dusty work clothes. Shadow did the same. She headed his way and pulled him close. Shadow smirked and kissed her. The cows looked at them then turned away to continue munching on the grass. Shadow picked her up bridal style and ran for the dock. He jumped in after he threw her in of course. Blaze swam to the surface and looked for Shadow. Where did he go? Blaze looked around in the water but couldn't find Shadow. Blaze looked up on the dock for him. Not there either. Something grabbed her by the waist and she was relieved. "Shadow, you about gave me a heart attack." Blaze breathed.

"Really? I'm sorry." He smirked and headed towards the dock. He hopped up and hauled Blaze up next to him. Blaze leaned back against Shadow chest. "Do you think we should head back and help train the horses?" Blaze asked.

"After we dry off." Shadow said and pulled her in for a long one.

Silver and Jet drove the truck of supplies up to the fence. "Why does Shadow and Blaze get the easy job?" Jet asked.

"Probably they work harder than any of us." Silver answered putting the truck in park. The fence was a mess but it was a quick fix. "When we are done we could head down to the dock and cool off." Silver said.

He cut the messed up barbed wire and put it in the back Jet grabbed the roll of wire. After 5 minutes the fence looked new. Silver and Jet hopped in and headed towards the dock.

Blaze heard the sound of a truck pulling up and quickly sat up. Shadow did the same. Silver and Jet saw the horses. "They beat us here." Jet said.

"Duh, because that is where the cows are." Silver said pulling his shirt off.

"Did you guys get the fence fixed?" Blaze asked.

"It was a quick fix." Silver said heading towards the dock. He hopped in followed by Jet. "Blaze and I are heading back to the ranch, bye boys." Shadow said hopping up in the saddle, fully dressed. Blaze followed shortly behind. "Bye Silver and Jet." Blaze said taking off up the hill. They got back and the stalls were all cleaned. "They did a good job." Shadow observed.

"They always do a good job." Blaze said.

They unsaddled and headed towards the round pen. Sonic was on a buckskin mare and she was not happy. Sonic tried his best to stay on but he was flung into the water trough. "That was nice." Sonic said hauling himself out of the trough.

Blaze sat on the fence and watched the boys be flung off the horses. Shadow sat next to her but far enough away so they didn't draw any attention. The Texas sun beat down on Black Creek but the boys didn't stop working. Faith was out in the garden picking tomatoes for dinner tonight. "Okay boys, that's enough for the day. Head down the river and cool off. Why don't you camp down there tonight? It's supposed to be nice tonight." Chet said.

Sonic ran over to the hand house to grab a blanket. The rest of the gang followed. Blaze hopped on Midnight and wait for the boys to come. Bill and Frank said they were getting too old to camp out. Marley grabbed some food and they all headed down to the river. "Chet, do you really think you should let Blaze go?" Faith asked her husband while watching their daughter ride off.

"They are good boys Faith, they wouldn't hurt her." Chet said.

Blaze got down to the river first. She took off her clothes so she was in her swimming suit. The boys followed. "Hey guys, I've brought so rope and bike handles, I thought we could make a rope swing." Blaze smirked.

The boys nodded in agreement. Blaze walked over to the big oak tree and tied the rope on the strongest limb. Shadow tied the handle bars at the other end. "Who wants to go first?" Blaze asked climbing down from the tree.

"I'll go." Silver said grabbing the handles.

He swung out and let go. He hit the water with a large splash. Soon everyone was in the water swimming and having a good time. The cows looked at them like they were a bunch of idiots, which was partly true but they didn't care. Soon, the moon came up in the sky and everyone was huddled around the fire. Jet and Marley were passed out drunk by the time the moon was shining. "It sure is beautiful tonight." Silver said.

"You got that right. I'm surprised Blaze's dad let us camp." Sonic laughed.

Blaze listened to the boys talk. She stood up and headed towards the end of the dock. Her feet swayed in the water as she watched the moon shine off the river. The men sat their watching her. "She seems so peaceful when she isn't her crazy cowgirl self." Silver said.

"Yep." Sonic agreed.

Shadow was waiting patiently for them to fall asleep so he and Blaze could have some alone time. Silver made himself comfortable and fell asleep but Sonic continued to watch her. A gentle breeze blew cool air. Blaze stood up and headed up towards them. "I thought you boys were asleep?"

"Not yet." Sonic said.

"We have a long day; you should try and get some sleep." Blaze said heading over to her blanket.

She laid down with her back towards them and acted like she went to sleep. Shadow did the same but didn't close his eyes. Sonic rolled over and fell asleep. When Sonic started snoring Blaze and Shadow knew it was safe. Shadow sat up and Blaze sat in his lap. She leaned back and put her head on his chest. "It's beautiful out tonight." Blaze said.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement. He didn't want to talk. He brought up his hand and pulled the hair band out of her hair to let her hair fall out of its original pony tail. He ran his fingers through her long hair. Blaze turned and faced Shadow. She leaned in just enough to where she could feel his breath on her lips. He smirked and kissed her. When they broke for air Blaze said. "I think we should go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Why to ruin the moment." Shadow muttered.

Blaze smacked Shadow across the shoulder. "Good night Shadow." With that she headed off to her blanket.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once again the rooster crowed waking the people of Black Creek, or at least who was there. Chet rolled out of bed and changed into his work clothes for the day. Faith was already making breakfast. "You are going to have to head to the dock and fetch everyone. They don't have a rooster. Maybe a cow but that won't help." Faith said kissing her husband good morning.

"I'll be back." Chet said heading out to the stables.

He led his horse out and saddled up. Swinging himself into the saddle, he headed out to get the sleepers. When he got there, they were spread out. He hopped out of the saddle and shook his head. Blaze jolted awake when she heard a horse ride up. "It's you." Blaze sighed with relief.

Chet grabbed the bucket from by the fire. "Go fill it up."

"I had a better idea. Let's take them to the river and drop them in." Blaze smirked.

Chet agreed and the drug Marley over to the edge of the dock and dropped him in. He was awake. "-, it's freezing." Marley said.

"Good morning. Come help us with the rest." Chet said heading back.

They threw Sonic and Silver next. "Why did you do that?" Silver asked climbing out of the water. Sonic followed behind.

Shadow and Jet were awake when they got up. "No fair, we should shove Shadow and Jet into the water." Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonic, but Shadow and Jet were up and you weren't. Get saddled up and head back to the ranch," Chet hauled himself back into the saddle and left.

Blaze picked her saddle up off the ground and put it back on Midnight. Once she was done she hoped up and waited for the boys. Once the boys were done they headed back to the ranch. They rode straight to the stables and unsaddled. Sonic, Silver, and Marley headed into the hand house to get drier clothes on. The rest headed into the house. "There you are." Faith said putting the stack of pancakes on the table.

"No rooster." Blaze smiled.

"What are we doing today? Let me guess, training horses." Marley asked coming in.

"We got the rest done yesterday. We are taking the horses back up to Wyoming. I need four of you to come along."

"Who do you want?" Shadow asked.

"Marley, Bill, Frank and if I could get you or Jet."

"I think you should take Jet."

Jet glared at Shadow but quickly agreed. "I'll go, let Shadow do the rough work." Jet grinned.

"Blaze the list is on the fridge, I should be gone for about a week, can you handle?"

"Yeah Dad, I can handle this bunch." Blaze said putting her dish in the sink.

"I don't want you leaving the ranch at all and your mother will make sure of it. If Mr. Farrington comes send him back to his ranch and give him a warning to never come back. He doesn't need to be buying any of our horses."

"Are you taking that Stallion I ride all the time?"

"I talked to Mr. Dingo and I bought the horse. I'll pay for him once I get up the. Can you get the brand on him without me?"

"We can get him."

"Let's go boys, the horses are already loaded up. I love you honey and do as I have told you Blaze." Chet said kissing his wife and leaving the ranch.

Blaze walked out to the porch and watched the taillights fade away into the early Texas morning. About an hour later Mr. Farrington pulled up. Blaze dropped the bale of hay on top of Sonic and headed to greet the rich rancher. "Mr. Farrington." Blaze said.

"I heard you were back from Montana, is your dad home?" Mr. Farrington asked.

Mr. Farrington wore a white shirt with black pants. His hat was also white. The truck and trailer was white. Everything about this man was white. "Mr. Farrington, my dad left about an hour ago and won't be back." Blaze said putting her hands on her hips.

"You should meet my boy Justin, come here Justin." Mr. Farrington called to the truck.

He was about Shadow's age and he was slightly larger than Shadow in height. He of course was a hedgehog; his quills almost looked like Sonic's but had a stripe running down each one like Shadow. He looked like another dusty cowboy. The only thing wrong was he was the son of the richest rancher who goes around buying out small family owned ranches. "Ma'am." He said tipping his hat.

Blaze crossed her arms around her chest. "What do you want Mr. Farrington?" Blaze asked.

"I'm looking for new horses." He answered.

"We don't have any. I am going to ask you kindly to leave and don't come back."

"This isn't your ranch, you can't kick me off of it."

"Mr. Farrington, I am put in charge of this ranch whenever my father is away. Leave."

Shadow looked over and saw Blaze talking with Mr. Farrington. "We've got trouble." Shadow said.

Sonic and Silver looked up and saw him. "Let's go help." Silver said hopping down from the hayloft.

They headed towards Blaze. "Mr. Farrington, our ranch isn't for sale and it will never be for sale in a million years. I don't care how much you have, this ranch means everything to me and my family. It has been in my family for hundreds of years." Blaze snapped.

Justin never took his eyes off her. She was perfect in his view. She was stubborn, beautiful and knew how to ride. Then he saw Shadow and Shadow saw him. The scars between them burned way deep. His father bought his ranch and Shadow fought for it. He ended up losing it anyways but Justin will never forget what Shadow had said and done to his family. "Justin, nice to see you again." Shadow growled.

"Working for Black Creek now? Pathetic." Justin sneered.

"I wouldn't be working here if it hadn't been for your hunger for power, land and money. I have you to thank for a wonderful life here."

"Words cut deep Shadow. I still remember what you told me."

"That was almost 8 years ago, I don't care about that stuff, you practically killed my family."

"Enough boys, I do not want to have to split up a fight." Blaze snapped.

"She's a tough gal." Justin said.

"Back off." Shadow snapped.

Blaze looked at Shadow then back at Justin. There was a rivalry between the two males, one that can burn a hole in the ground. "Mr. Farrington, take your son and leave. If you come back here I will call the sheriff and he will remove you for me." Blaze said.

"This isn't over, I will own Black Creek." Mr. Farrington snarled.

"Yeah, when I'm dead." Blaze said and headed towards the stable.

Shadow watched the truck leave and followed Blaze into the stable. "No one is heading to the dock, I don't want Mr. Farrington to come back. Silver, you and Sonic go check the cows. Shadow can stay and help me if Mr. Farrington comes back." Blaze started barking out orders like her father would.

"Yes ma'am." Silver said and saddled up his horse.

Sonic and Silver rode up the hill and out of Blaze's line of vision. "Shadow, what happened between you and Justin?" Blaze asked.

"He was power hungry and took over my ranch. He practically killed my family." Shadow answered.

"I'm sorry." Blaze said walking up to him.

"It was 8 years ago; I try not to remember that kind of stuff." Shadow said pulling Blaze closer to him.

"Shadow, I can't fend off Mr. Farrington a whole week. He's going to do something and I'm going to fail my father. I can't lose the ranch but he makes it difficult to keep a hold on it." Blaze said about to start shedding tears.

She tried reminding herself cowgirls don't cry but with Shadow holding her she couldn't hold back the tears. A tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "You won't lose the place Blaze, I promise." Shadow said wiping the tear away.

He held her tight to reinsure her everything was alright but it is hard to when you aren't even sure of yourself. Shadow quickly let go when he saw Sonic and Silver ride over the hill and they were in a hurry. "GRAB THE RIFLE SHADOW!" Sonic called.

**Beware, if you don't like hunting or anything that involves shooting an animal, please don't read this. It is a cowboy's way of life to kill off any predators that kill off his stock. Please ENJOY! **

Shadow ran to the hand house and grabbed his rifle. He stuffed the bullets in his pockets and when he got back to the stable Blaze had his horse saddled. "I'll be right there." Blaze said handing him the reins and running off towards the house.

Shadow swung himself into the saddle and kicked his horse into high gear. "What's the problem?" Shadow asked when he got closer.

"Coyotes, they are taking out the calves, three dead already. If we lose anymore, there won't be enough to sell. Hurry." Sonic said riding back to the ranch.

Silver headed down the hill and straight to the crime scene with Shadow following close behind. There were about 7 coyotes and they were targeting to calves. Shadow took aim and hit one of the coyotes. Another shot rang out, Blaze was taking aim from the ridge. A coyote went down. The other 5 started running for the woods but Shadow wasn't going to let them leave easily. He took aim once more and one of the running coyotes tumbled forward and didn't move. Blaze hit another one and the rest disappeared from sight. Sonic and Blaze rode down the ridge to them. "How am I going to explain this to my dad?" Blaze asked hopping off her horse.

The boys looked out at the field, at least 5 calves were dead. Blaze slammed her hat on the ground. "- it." Blaze said as she kicked up the dust. "Sonic, go back and get a couple of shovels, we need to them buried." Blaze said.

Sonic nodded and headed back towards the ranch. Blaze grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and called up her father. "Hello?" He answered.

"I've got some bad news dad." Blaze said biting her lip.

"What happened?" Chet demanded.

"Sonic and Silver came up to check the cows and coyotes got five of the calves. Shadow and I shot 4 out of the seven."

There was a long pause then Chet started yelling. "You need to get on better guard, we just lost a lot of profit."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I can't check on cows and run Mr. Farrington off our ranch at the same time."

"Mr. Farrington was there?"

"Of course, whenever you leave he comes. I'm going to call the sheriff next time he comes. I'll get the dead calves buried."

"I'm sorry it happened. We are coming back, because I need the fix the trailer. It's going to take a while to fix. Evergreen Ranch knows and they said they can wait for their horses. I'm actually pulling into the driveway now. I will see you in a bit." Chet hung up.

Sonic rode down the ridge with some shovels. Blaze shoved her phone in her pocket and picked her hat off the ground. One of the calves tried to get up but couldn't. Blaze walked over to it. "Come here." Blaze said picking the calf up. The calf tried squirming out of Blaze's grip but soon didn't care. "Shadow, I need your help." Blaze grunted while picking up the calf.

Shadow jumped off his horse and headed her way. "Hand it up to me once I get up in the saddle." Blaze said handing to injured calf to Shadow.

Blaze hopped in the saddle and Shadow handed the calf up. "I'll be back, get them buried somewhere." Blaze said heading up the ridge to the ranch.

Blaze saw the Chet and the boys unloading the horses. The calf cried for its mom. "It's okay buddy, you're fine." Blaze said.

Chet headed her way. "One is still living, take it to the stable and I'll get him fixed up." Blaze said handing the calf down to Chet.

Chet took the calf and put it in an empty stall. The boys came down from the ridge and headed towards the stables. They all unsaddled and helped unload the horses.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Faith rang the dinner bell for supper. The hands headed in to go eat their fill. Faith saw Blaze wasn't with them. "Chet, where is Blaze?" Faith asked.

"In the stable fixing up a calf, I'll take her some food." He said sitting down to eat with the hands.

Once everyone was finished, they all headed into the hand house to call in for the night. Chet headed out to the stables with a plate for Blaze. Blaze sat in the corner with the calf's head in her lap. Blaze stroked the calf not even noticing her father there. "What did Mr. Farrington want?" Chet asked coming into the stall and handed her the plate.

"The ranch, what else would that man want?" Blaze said grabbing the plate from her father.

Chet sat down next his daughter. She grew up so much in 4 years. She didn't visit during her stay at collage because she helped train horses for the collage. She always wrote letters and called home. "Dad, are we going to lose the ranch?" Blaze asked.

"Not in a million years, no matter how much he offers." Chet answered.

After a couple minutes talking Chet grabbed the empty plate and headed inside. He set it in the sink and sat down next to his wife on the couch.

Shadow and the boys had a poker game going once again. "I win again." Bill said grabbing the chips from the middle.

Shadow shook his head and took a sip of the drink in front of him. He looked out to the stable and the light was still on. "Deal me out." Shadow said standing up.

"Okay." Frank said dealing the cards out.

Shadow headed out to the stables. Blaze was stepping out of a stall and shut the stall door. "What are you doing out here?" Blaze asked walking over to Shadow.

"Coming to turn lights off." Shadow said leaning against the entry way.

"Of course you were." Blaze rolled her eyes.

Shadow pulled her in and kissed her.

Sonic stepped out of the hand house to get fresh air. He looked out to the stables and saw the lights were still on. "I thought he went to shut them off." Sonic said. Being curious, Sonic headed over to the stables.

Shadow headed someone coming their way and quickly broke the kiss. He let Blaze go and started a conversation. "How's the calf?" Shadow asked.

Blaze tilted her head but answered when she heard someone coming. "He should be alright." Blaze answered.

Sonic stepped into sight and Shadow turned around to face Sonic. "I thought you were still playing." Shadow said.

"I need fresh air. Now I see why the lights are still on." Sonic said.

"I was just closing up when Shadow came in. You boys can go now." Blaze said shoving the boys out of the stables.

She shut off the lights and closed the doors. Shadow and Sonic headed back towards the hand house. Before Shadow entered the house he turned around and saw Blaze open the stable doors. She walked inside and left his view. A couple of minutes, Blaze rode out and straight into the night. Her hair blew in the night wind. Shadow had the urge to follow her but turned and went inside. He sat down on his bed and grabbed his beer. Sonic sat across from him. "So, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?" Shadow asked.

"You didn't head back to the poker table, what did you really say to her Shadow?"

"Nothing."

"Shadow, I know you are lying."

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it."

"Shadow-"

Shadow stood up and headed outside. He slammed the door and headed to the stables. He tossed the empty bottle in the trash and saddle up his horse. After a couple of minutes Shadow burst out of the stables and went to find Blaze.

Blaze went up to her spot. She climbed up in the tree and watched the moon shine off the river. She heard the thundering of a horse and knew Shadow was coming. She looked over and Shadow halted his horse. "I thought you might've been here." He said hopping off.

Blaze turned her attention back to the river. "If you keep following me, someone is going to figure something is happening between us. They might come and investigate. We are going to have to tell them sooner or later." Blaze said.

"We will, but not now." Shadow said getting in the tree.

Blaze reached out and pulled his hat over his eyes. Shadow pulled his hat back up and scooted closer to her. The gentle breeze caught Blaze's hat and it flew off her head. It flew on the grass below. Blaze went to get it but Shadow stopped her. "It can wait." He whispered in her ear.

His breath on her ear made shiver run down her back. "You have trouble written all over you cowboy." Blaze said and kissed Shadow.

It takes a strong woman to handle a cowboy. From raising cows to traveling to rodeos, taking care of a cowboy is not the ideal job for a city gal but Blaze knew she could handle Shadow. He isn't rodeo crazy; the young cowboy already hung up his hat. He might not own a huge ranch, but he works on a huge ranch that is enough for him. Blaze broke for air, and hopped out of the tree to retrieve her hat. Shadow followed behind. "It couldn't wait?" Shadow asked.

"Nope." Blaze laughed and pulled Shadow in close for another round.

**Meanwhile, back at the ranch… **

"Why does he always follow her?" Sonic asked the fox who sat across him.

"They have something going on." Marley said.

Marley was maroon in color and had short black hair. He was smaller than Shadow, only in height. He had one blue eye and one brown eye. Sonic shook his head. "Let's go find out." Sonic said grabbing his hat.

Marley stood up and followed the younger hedgehog. "You know Shadow is going to kill us." Marley said.

"I'm going to find out what they are up to." Sonic said grabbing his horse.

They saddled up and silently left the ranch and into the back country. "Do you even know where they are at?" Marley asked.

"Duh, Shadow had his horse a full gallop; he's the easier one to track." Sonic said pointing to the hoof tracks on the ground.

The boys followed the track into the woods. They arrived at the tree and Blaze and Shadow weren't in sight, but their horses were there. "They're here. Make it quick Sonic because once he sees us I want to be long gone." Marley warned.

"Don't worry, it won't take long." Sonic reinsured.

Marley shook his head and wondered how he let this young man talk him into this. Blaze walked up from the banks of the river. "Sonic! What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"I was looking for Shadow." Sonic said.

"Why?" Shadow asked coming up from behind Blaze.

"What are you two doing out here? I mean almost every night you two disappear and don't come back until maybe 2:30 in the morning. Tell me, what is going on?" Sonic asked.

"Okay Marley, you can come out." Blaze said.

Marley hopped off his horse and headed their way. Blaze crossed her arms across her chest and tried to come up with some sort of lie. 'Come on Blaze, think. You lied to your professors a lot; you should be able to lie to them.' Blaze's mind said.

She bit her lip trying to come up with some sort of lie. She looked over at Shadow and he was having the same problem. Blaze looked back at the two men who awaited their answer. A long painful 5 minutes passed when they decided to tell them the truth. "Sonic and Marley, Blaze and I are dating." Shadow said.

"See, I told you but you decided to ignore me." Marley said.

Sonic's jaw dropped to the ground, he didn't hear what he just heard. It was all a dream. A dream he needs to wake up from. Blaze stood beside Shadow and he wrapped an arm around her. "You're kidding right?" Sonic asked.

"No Sonic, we aren't." Blaze said.

Sonic smiled. "Well, I'm happy I know now. How long?" Sonic asked.

"A couple of days." Shadow answered.

"Okay, you found out. I'm tired and I want to go to bed but I do not want to ride alone in the dark." Marley said.

"We will ride with you." Blaze said.

"Let's go." Sonic said and headed towards his horse with Marley following behind.

Shadow grabbed Blaze's hand and headed towards their horses. Blaze hopped up into Shadow's saddle. Shadow shook his head and got on behind her. Blaze held her horse's reins in her hand. Once Shadow was settled she leaned against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. They rode in silence. Nothing could be heard but the occasional croak of a frog. The got back to the ranch and locked up the stables. Shadow and Blaze kissed one last time and headed into separate directions. Silver and Jet came out of the hand house. "I did not just see that." Silver said rubbing his eyes.

"See what?" Marley asked.

"Did you just kiss Blaze?" Jet asked.

"Of course he did dimwit." Sonic said.

Silver's and Jet's jaw dropped. Then the gray cat walked out. "What did you just see a ghost or something, get back in here." He said.

"Yes, Frank." Sonic said to the old timer.

Frank had gray fur and short white hair, he had pale green eyes. Bill was a brown dog with pale blue eyes. Shadow sat down at the poker table and waited for his cowboy friends. After a while of playing, the boys headed off to bed.

Blaze headed into the house and her parents were on the couch. "Where did you run off to?" Chet asked.

"Me? I just went out for a ride, why?" Blaze asked.

"So that is why three hands went out to find you?" Faith said.

Great, now her parents were mad. "They followed me. I was fine, I swear."

Her parents shook her head then here came the embarrassing part of the conversation. "You want to tell us what is going on between you and Shadow?" Faith started.

Blaze looked at the light blue cat and a dark red blush spread across her cheeks. "What do you mean? Shadow and I are just friends." Blaze lied.

"So that is why he always follows you whenever you leave? If you are just friends you two wouldn't be running off in the middle of the night. I'm not blind Blaze." Chet stood up.

Blaze bit her lip. "Blaze, all we ask is you don't lie to us. So you and Shadow are going out but don't make up lies to cover it up." Faith said.

Blaze felt her mother's jade eyes stare at her. She stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. "Okay, I will admit it. I'm dating Shadow can I leave now?" Blaze said and headed up the stairs.

She slammed her door shut and flopped on her bed. She wanted Shadow next to her. She wanted his strong arms around her and whispering sweet love words in her ear. When her urge became too strong, she stood up and snuck down the stairs. She was thankful her parents were asleep. She stepped out. Blaze cursed under her breath when she saw the lights in hand house were off. A figure stepped out of the house and headed in her direction but Blaze didn't see it. Before Blaze stepped back in, someone called her name. "Blaze." She spun around and Shadow was standing on the porch behind her.

"I couldn't sleep." Shadow said.

Blaze smirked and headed down the stairs holding his hand. The moon was shining bright as ever and made it easy for them to see in the dark. As they walked aimlessly around the ranch, Blaze leaned against his shoulder. Jake was way different than Shadow. He wouldn't sneak out to kiss her in the moonlight or hold her and whisper sweet love words in her ears. After a couple hours, Blaze and Shadow fell asleep in the hayloft.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sonic was the first awake. The rooster hasn't even started crowing yet. He put on his work clothes and headed out towards the stables. The door wasn't closed all the way which was strange. He opened the doors and the horses peaked their heads over the stalls. Sonic patted his horse's neck and headed to the tack room. He grabbed his saddle and saddled up his horse.

Blaze knew someone was in the stables. She kept quiet to avoid being seen. Once Sonic left the stables, Blaze shook Shadow awake. "I'm up." Shadow yawned.

"Sonic just left that means the others are going to start to get up. Head back into the house." Blaze said and climbed down the ladder.

Shadow followed behind. Before they headed separate ways, they kissed one more time. "Good morning beautiful." Shadow said.

"Good morning to you too, cowboy." Blaze said and headed back towards her house.

She opened the door and found her parents already up. "Heard you sneak out last night, where did you head off to?" Chet asked sipping on his cup of coffee.

"I just walked around, nowhere special." Blaze said heading back into her room to get changed for the day.

"I worry about her some days." Faith said.

"I wouldn't Faith, she can handle herself. She is a young adult." The maroon cat said.

"I know but she is the only daughter we got, I can't have her scaring us like she does."

"She will always come home, she had a hard time staying in Montana. She will never leave us."

Blaze came down the stairs. "What is the plan today?" Blaze asked sitting down next to her father.

"Bill and Frank are going to fix the trailer and we are heading to Mr. Farrington's to have a small chat."

"That will end out good." Blaze huffed.

"A warning and a - whooping is what that man needs."

"He would throw you in jail just for saying - whooping in his face."

"Who's getting their - kicked?" Jet asked coming through the door.

"Not you."

Jet shook his head and sat down. Shadow and Marley followed him. Sonic was the last one in. "I heard you leave Sonic, where did you head off to?" Blaze asked.

"How did you know I left?" Sonic was surprised.

"I was in the loft dummy."

Sonic shook his head. Blaze stood up and helped her mother set the table. Eggs, toast and Bacon for breakfast. Once everyone was done, they headed out to do their duties. "Sonic, you and Silver head up and watch the cows. Take your rifle with you. Jet and Marley, follow them. Bill, you and Frank get the trailer fixed. Shadow, you'll come with us." Chet said.

"We are we going?" Shadow asked.

"Mr. Farrington's place." Blaze mumbled and hopped in her dad's truck.

Shadow hopped in the back seat while Chet hopped in the front seat. Once they were driving, Blaze regretted having to come. The conversation the whole way there was about…. "When did the two of you decide to hook up?" Chet asked.

Blaze's face turned red in a matter of seconds and Shadow looked like he was struck by a train. "What?" Shadow asked like he didn't quite hear what Chet asked.

"I asked, when did you and Blaze decide you loved each other?" Chet repeated.

Blaze almost choked on her own saliva and Shadow bit his lip. "Uhh…." Shadow started.

Blaze quickly started another subject. "How did the trailer break?" She asked.

Chet glared at his daughter. "Don't avoid answering my question Blaze, you too Shadow."

"A couple of days ago." Blaze smiled her cheesy grin.

The answer was just enough to stop Chet from pestering them. Blaze sighed in relief and Shadow seemed to start breathing again. The pulled up into Golden Acres Ranch. It had white horse fences and a paved driveway. The house was a mansion made out of bricks. A couple of peacocks roamed in the yard and Mute Swans swam in the pond. "Dad, I can't survive a minute in this place. Why don't we turn around and drop me off in town?" Blaze asked.

"Not happening Blaze." Chet said pulling to a stop.

A couple of cows roamed in the green fields. The stables were painted a red color and the floor what marble. Each stall had a golden name tag with the horses name on it. There was not a speck of dirt to be found, unless you head to the indoor arena. A white hedgehog stepped out of the house and walked over to them. He had ice blue eyes and his name was….. Mr. Farrington.  
"Welcome to Golden Acres, please enjoy your visit." He greeted.

"I would rather die in a hole than enjoy my stay." Blaze grumbled.

Apparently Mr. Farrington heard her. "Well, if you would like to find a hole, my groom would like to dig you one." He said.

Blaze glared at him. "One question, where is the dirt? I can't see any underneath this pavement."

"You would have to go to the arena, Justin and Alex are there and I bet they would love to see you. Make sure you take you ranch hand with you."

Shadow glared at Mr. Farrington and followed Blaze to the arena. Blaze opened the doors and walked into the arena. Justin was in a chute getting ready to ride the bull inside. "Bull rider, no wonder." Shadow grumbled.

The chute gates flung open the bull burst out. Blaze shook her head and watched the hedgehog show off. A buzzer sound off and Jake hopped off the bucking bull. "You slapped him, your ride doesn't count." Shadow called out to him.

Jake glared at him and headed their way. "Listen Cowboy, I don't horse around like you do. I at least grown up since I have left high school unlike you." The hedgehog sneered.

"Oh really, that's why you still flirt with girls half your age and throw temper tantrums when you don't get your way?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, enough. You both are acting like two year olds." Blaze said.

Alex came through the doors and froze when she saw Blaze. Alex was shorter than Blaze but older. She was 25 years old. She was a light pink color and she had long hair she always wore in a ponytail. She had dark blue eyes. "Why are you here aren't you trespassing?" She growled.

"Your father sent me here, and you can't kick me out." Blaze smirked.

Alex walked in with her horse. The poor thing looked like it could collapse and die any minute. "Why don't you let the horse have a couple of days off? Otherwise it is going to die because it has been over worked." Blaze advised.

"Who do you think you are? Dr. Pol? I don't think so." Alex said.

"What are you training for anyways?" Blaze asked.

"The National Barrel Horse Finals. I was chosen to go. Justin is heading to the Pro Bull Rider Finals and I bet you two are heading to the Dirtiest People Alive Finals."

"Actually were where heading to Kickyour-vile." Shadow said.

Alex stormed out of the arena with her horse trailing behind. Blaze laughed. "That was funny."

After a couple minutes Alex came back with a dark green hedgehog. His baby blue eyes went straight for Blaze. "I see you brought your boyfriend to protect you." Blaze said.

Jake glared at Blaze. "What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"My dad and Mr. Farrington are having a grown cowboy talk." Blaze said.

Justin and Jake both glared at Shadow. "Why is he here too?" Jake asked.

"We brought him stupid. He is our right hand man."

Justin and Jake both glared at each other. They didn't like each other either. "So why do you hate every cowboy that comes into your sights?" Shadow asked.

"He took away my family ranch a couple weeks ago. I couldn't keep them from taking it. Now my family is all gone and it is all thanks to Golden Acres power thirsty Justin Farrington." Jake sneered.

"He did the same thing 8 years ago to my ranch but now I'm living happily on Black Creek." Shadow said.

"That is why you were at my ranch a couple of yesterday, so you can work your magic and take over my ranch. Let me tell you something cowboy, Black Creek will stay in my family for a million years. If you even try to take it away, you will get a serious - whooping. It is going to hurt." Blaze said.

"We have all the money in the world Blaze, we can take away Black Creek whenever we want to." Alex said.

"Over my dead body." Blaze growled.

Mr. Farrington and Chet walked into the arena with glares painted on their faces. "Come here Blaze and Shadow." Chet growled.

"Alex and Justin, come." Mr. Farrington said.

They young adults stood up and headed towards their fathers. Shadow kept his eyes glued on Blaze. Justin was getting too close to her. His arm headed towards her waist and Shadow wasn't going to let that happen. "Back off Justin." Shadow growled.

"She isn't yours." Justin said and faced Shadow.

"Yes she is. Did we forget to tell you?"

Justin glared at Shadow and Shadow smirked. Mr. Farrington turned around and watched the younger males glare at each other. Chet faced the hedgehogs too. "Not now Shadow." Chet said.

Shadow nodded his head and headed towards Chet. Justin swung his fist and caught Shadow in the stomach. Shadow growled and faced the hedgehog. "Shadow…" Blaze said.

Shadow continued to glare at the hedgehog. Blaze shook a look at her father. "Let them be the males they are. Shadow is strong Blaze." Chet said.

Shadow swung his fist and caught the hedgehog in the mouth. Blood dripped from the hedgehog's lips. Before Justin could hit Shadow again, Shadow brought up his boot and kicked in the private parts. Shadow pinned Justin against the fence of the arena. "Watch yourself cowboy, I don't go down easy." Shadow said and dropped Justin to the ground.

Mr. Farrington was furious that someone beat his son. Alex helped her brother to his feet. Shadow walked off following Chet and holding Blaze close to him. Justin watched Shadow leave he was furious he was beat by him. The Texas sun was beating down on the pavement and Shadow was thankful he was leaving. "Where else did he hit you?" Blaze while checking him over.

"Blaze, he just hit me in the stomach." Shadow said.

Blaze shook her head and headed towards the truck. Shadow heard footsteps and he watched Justin leave the arena. Shadow grabbed Blaze's hand headed towards the truck. "You really think you are going to leave?" Justin asked.

Shadow shook his head and ignored Justin. He pulled Blaze closer and knew Justin wouldn't hurt Blaze. Jake came running out of the arena and headed their way. "Shadow, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong ends at the beginning. Can we forget about that and shake hands?" Jake asked and held out his hand.

Shadow nodded and shook the hedgehog's hand. "I think I can handle you, especially if I can beat hotshot over there." Shadow said.

Jake followed Shadow and Blaze to their truck. "Chet, I now you don't like me, but I really need a place to stay. I was just fired and I have no place to turn." Jake started.

"I can go fish the extra bed from the bunk house." Blaze said.

"Welcome to Black Creek Ranch Jake, work starts around 5:30 or whenever the rooster starts to crow in the morning. Breakfast will be served at the ranch house and you will stay with the hands in the hand house." Chet said shaking the hedgehog's hand.

"Thank you so much Chet, I will not let you down." Jake said and headed towards his truck.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sonic, Silver, Jet and Marley came off the ridge from checking on the cows. Bill and Frank were still fixing the trailer. They unsaddled and went over to Frank and Bill. "You getting it fixed?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah a couple more days. We have to send a part in." Frank said and wiped grease across his forehead.

Chet pulled up followed by another truck. Shadow stepped out and headed their way. "Did you just sit here all day?" He asked.

"We just got back. So what happened?" Silver asked.

"Nothing fun, just got into a tiny fight with Justin." Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"How, you don't have a scratch?" Sonic asked.

"He took most of the blows, he only hit me in the gut."

Blaze hopped out and grabbed some of Jake's bags and took them to the hand house. Jake followed behind. "What is he doing here?" Marley asked.

"Meet the new hand, Mr. Farrington fired him. Chet hired him but one mistake and he is out." Shadow said.

"There is no beds where is he going to sleep?" Bill asked.

"Blaze is headed up to the bunk house and getting the extra bed."

"And I suppose you are going up there too?" Jet smirked.

"Shut up." Shadow laughed.

Blaze and Jake headed their way. "Boys, you be nice. I do not want to break up any fights." Blaze warned.

Bill and Frank shook their heads. "How did you convince Chet to hire you?" Frank asked.

He knew Chet didn't like the young hedgehog. "I just asked him to come here. The Farringtons took my ranch a couple of weeks ago and they hired me. When Shadow and Justin got into a fight he fired me. He wouldn't tell me why." Jake answered.

"Soon, every small ranch will be under Mr. Farrington's hand. There will be nobody left." Bill said.

"Are you dating that rodeo snot still?" Silver asked.

"She broke up with me when Mr. Farrington fired me."

"Good, she wasn't worth it. Let's head out to the dock." Sonic said and headed to the stables.

"Shadow, I need your help." Blaze said coming out of the stables with her horse and Shadow's horse in hand.

Shadow hung his head. "Really? I'm going to die of heat soon." Shadow said.

"Yes Shadow, quit whining and hop on." Blaze laughed and got into the saddle.

Shadow followed and they ran out to the bunk house. "Now tell me how in the world are we going to haul the bed riding the horses?" Shadow asked her.

"Who said anything about heading to the bunk house?" Blaze smirked.

Shadow sped up and the two raced across the fields. They came up to the river and hopped off. "I know there is no possible way for us to haul the bed without a truck, but I thought you wanted to have alone time." Blaze said taking off her shirt revealing her white swim top.

Shadow shook his head and took off his shirt. When Blaze was finished, she sat there teasing Shadow with her tail. Shadow picked her up bridal style and head towards the river. He dropped her in and jumped in after she hit the water. She splashed Shadow with the water and he splashed back. About a couple minutes later they sat on the bock with their feet swaying in the water. Blaze had her head on Shadow's chest. Blaze's horse was spooked and took off up the hill. Shadow's horse froze in shock. "I guess I've got to ride with you." Blaze said.

Shadow pulled her in and kissed her. "We better go find it." He said and started pulling his clothes over himself.

Once they were dressed, they both hopped up and headed off to find the horse.

Chet sat on the front porch when Blaze's horse barreled through the driveway. Chet stood up and blocked it's path before it could go any further. The stallion reared up a cried a high pitch scream. "Whoa boy." Chet said.

The horse calmed down and stood there. "Where's Blaze?" He asked the horse.

The horse turned its head towards the bunk house trail. Shadow and Blaze were riding down the dirt road. Chet shook his head and said. "Smart horse."

Blaze hopped off and grabbed the horse's reins. "Something spooked him, I didn't see anything." Blaze said checking her horse over for any cuts.

"I could see that. He was running like his tail was on fire." Chet said and patted the horse's neck.

Blaze led the stallion back to the stable and unsaddled him. Shadow followed behind. "Did you get your truck fixed?" Blaze asked.

"Of course I did. I always get stuff done." Shadow said.

"Right…." Blaze said.

"When did I ever forget to do something?"

"Never." Blaze said and put her saddle up.

Shadow did the same and they both headed towards Shadow's truck. Blaze hopped up in the passenger side. It was an older Ford truck. It had the custom leather bench seat and it was a stick shift. The steering wheel had been replaced. Shadow hopped up in the driver's side and started up the truck. They headed up the road to the bunk house. Once they reached the bunk house the sky turned from baby blue to dark gray. "We better hurry or we are going to have to spend the night up here." Blaze said and opened the door to the old bunk house.

She opened the door and headed towards the back. "There it is." Blaze said looking at the bed.

Blaze the lighting pierced the Texas sky and the rain started to down pour. "Well, looks like we aren't going anywhere tonight. I'll call my dad." Blaze said and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Where are you?" Chet asked.

"Up at the bunk house, the roads are going to be too slick to come home tonight. We are going to stay up here for the night."

"We as in?"

"Shadow and I."

"You two be good, I'll tell Jake he can have Shadow's bed tonight." With that Chet hung up.

Blaze hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "There should be some blankets in that box and pillows in that one." Blaze said pointing to the boxes.

Shadow grabbed the boxes and set them on the bed. Blaze opened them and went through them. "You know we ain't going to get any supper." Shadow said.

"Well, you are in luck. My dad hid some MRE's in that box. All you got to do is heat up some water." Blaze said sorting through blankets.

"Well how are we going to heat water up?" Shadow asked.

Blaze shook her head. "I don't have a clue, figure something out. Is there at least some protein bars?"

"There's one."

"You go ahead and have it, I'm not hungry anyways." Blaze said and went back to sorting blankets.

"Blaze, you are just saying that. Here, you have it."

"Shadow, I'm fine I don't want the bar."

"Blaze, I know you want it."

Blaze smacked Shadow across the shoulder. "Fine, I'll have half of it if it makes you happy." Blaze laughed.

Shadow spilt the bar in half and Blaze took it. She went back to sorting out the blankets. Once she was done she handed the box to Shadow. He put it up and she went through the pillows. "Bad, bad, bad, maybe this one." Blaze started talking to herself.

Shadow shook his head and grabbed the box from her. He put it back on the shelf. Blaze put the blankets and pillows on the bed. Once she was done she sat on the bed. Shadow sat down next to her and they listened to the rain hit the tin roof. The darkness settled in for the night and there was not a light to be seen. Blaze slept on the edge of the bed and Shadow was on the other edge. The thunder cracked and Blaze tried her best to ignore it. Shadow watched Blaze tense up every time the thunder rolled. He put her arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Blaze rolled over to face Shadow. He stared into her beautiful golden eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips on his made the thunder disappear.

**At the ranch… **

"I don't like the fact she is up there with him Chet." Faith said.

"Shadow would never hurt Blaze you know it. I have put my trust in him." Chet said.

"I know you have, it's just… I don't know Chet, something just sets me off."

"If he wasn't dating her I would go up and get them. He won't do anything to her."

The boys sat in the hand house sat around the table playing poker and drinking beer. "I win." Frank said and grabbed the poker chips.

"You know poker seems so boring without Shadow here. But he is probably having more fun without us." Sonic said.

"You got that right." Marley laughed.

Jake sat on Shadow's bed alone. He thought about all the times he spent with Blaze. Finally they fell asleep.

**Back with Blaze and Shadow… **

Blaze unbuttoned Shadow's shirt and threw it on the floor. She ran her hand down his chest. Shadow twirled his finger in her long hair. Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The sun came up over the horizon. It peeked through the windows of the old bunk house. Shadow saw the rays peak in and opened his eyes. Blaze was still asleep. Shadow sat up unable to lay down anymore. Blaze felt the weight sift and woke up. "Good morning Blaze." Shadow said.

"It's already time to get?" Blaze yawned.

"We should head down." Shadow said.

Blaze stood up and stretched. Shadow picked up his shirt off the ground and buttoned it back up. After a half an hour they put everything up and loaded the bed. After 10 minutes of driving they were back. Blaze had her head against the window and was asleep. Shadow pulled up in front of the hand house. He picked Blaze up and carried her to her house. Chet saw Shadow headed his way and opened the door. "She fell asleep on the way here." Shadow said.

"Up the stairs and the last door on the right." Chet said.

After a couple minutes Shadow came down the stair and the hands were gathered around the table eating breakfast. "There you are, I thought you fell of the face of the earth." Sonic laughed.

"Gees, you missed me?" Shadow asked sitting down at the table.

"I didn't, poker was easy without you challenging us." Frank said.

"So what are we doing today?" Jake asked.

"Well, we've got to get that bed unloaded. Bill and Frank are going to continue the trailer. It is going to be an easy day." Chet said.

"We don't get that every day." Silver said.

The boys finished up and headed to get the bed out of the truck. "How did you two get this thing in here?" Sonic asked hopping in the back of the truck.

"It was easy, she doesn't complain unlike someone I know." Shadow said.

After a couple of minutes of fighting and rearranging they managed to get the bed in there. Shadow said on his bed and there were drool mark. "Man, I just got my sheets back. You really had to drool on my bed." Shadow shook his head.

Jake laughed and sat down on his bed. "Well boys, let's go check on the cows. We will hit the river when we are done." Marley said.

"Aren't we going to wait for Blaze?" Jet asked.

"You don't want to wake her up, she's cranky when she doesn't get her sleep." Marley warned.

"You know a lot about her." Silver said.

"I have worked here for the longest time dummy."

The boys saddled up and headed off to find the cows. After an hour of searching they headed off towards the river. Sonic was the first one in, followed by Jake, Jet, Marley and Silver. Shadow was the last in. "Are you afraid to swim without Blaze?" Sonic smirked.

"No I'm not." Shadow said and pushed Sonic under the water.

The boys started playing Marco Polo. Sonic started off. "Marco."

The boys didn't answer and silently climbed out of the river. Sonic swim down the river with his eyes closed. "Should we tell him the stop?" Silver asked.

"Let's see how far he swims before he realizes we are gone." Shadow answered and leaned his back against the tree. About a football field away Sonic looked around. "Guys?" He called.

"Up here Sonic." Marley waved.

"I knew you boys ditched me." Sonic grumbled and swam back their way.

He climbed ashore and settled down beside Jake. "That was hilarious." Jet laughed.

"Who's idea was it to let me swim until I realize you guys left?" Sonic demanded.

The guys pointed at Shadow and Shadow smirked.

**Back at the ranch….. **

Faith was washing dishes when Chet came in. "Is Blaze awake?" He asked.

"Not yet, it was that thunder. She doesn't sleep well with it." Faith said putting dishes in the sink.

"I'll go check on her." Chet said and headed up the stairs.

He knocked on her door but he got no reply. He silently opened the door and Blaze was still asleep. He sat down next to her. Blaze sat up. "What are you doing in here?" Blaze asked.

"Can't I check on my daughter?" Chet said and kissed her forehead.


	11. Chapter 10

**For all of you cowboy people listen up! I made this chapter for the people who like a good gun fight. I may not be the best but hey, it is a gun fight. I hope you ENJOY! Shadazefan14**

**Chapter 10**

Blaze shook her head and shoved her dad out and changed clothes. She headed down the stairs. She sat at the table and sipped on the coffee in front of her. Shadow came in and looked her way. He smiled his rare smile and headed towards her dad. "We've got a problem." Shadow said.

"What kind of problem?" Chet asked.

"Rabbits are moving into the hay field and digging holes. They have also found the garden."

Faith shook her head and grabbed the shovel at the back door. She walked outside and started chasing the rabbits out. Blaze laughed and continued to listen. "Well take the rifle and get rid of them." Chet said.

"Can I go?" Blaze asked.

"Go ahead."

Blaze ran up to her room and grabbed her rifle from the closet. She headed outside and saddled up her horse. She met up with Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Jet, Marley and Jake. "Let's get some rabbits." Blaze said cheerfully.

They went to the field and started taking care of the huge rabbit problem. A bullet whizzed by Shadow's face. "Quit shooting at me Marley." Shadow growled.

"That wasn't me, I was shooting that rabbit." Marley said.

Another bullet whizzed by, this time it almost hit Sonic. "Someone is shooting at us." Blaze growled.

Blaze took aim at the empty field and fire. They heard someone cry. "Joe, are you okay?" He called.

"I'm fine, fire back you idiots." The man named Joe said.

Four shots rang out and a bullet hit Marley's leg. "Ahh!" He cried out.

"Fire back." Blaze commanded. "Marley, get Frank, Bill and my Dad. My mom will fix that up. Go now." Blaze started taking fire again.

Marley kicked his horse and high tailed it back to the ranch. Blood dripped from his wound onto his jeans. Blaze quickly reloaded her gun and took fire. Jet was the next man to get hit. The impact sent him flying off his horse backwards. Blood oozed out from his shoulder. She looked over and saw Shadow reloading. She was scared to death, right now she felt like Wyatt Earp at the OK Corral in Tombstone, Arizona back in 1880's. Another man on the other side cried out in pain.

Marley rode up to the ranch house and nearly collapsed. Bill and Frank headed his way. Frank noticed his leg. "You should know better than to shoot each other." He started.

"It… it wasn't our fault….. it was theirs." Marley said and collapsed onto the ground. Bill caught him before he hit the ground. "Get Chet." Bill said and drug the younger man into the ranch house.

The sound of gunfire could be heard in the distance. Faith opened the door and pointed the dinner table. "What happened?" Faith asked.

"Someone is shooting at them." Bill said and headed out to help fight.

Chet and Frank waited for him. They headed out to the field.

Silver and Jake were both on the ground moaning in pain. Only Blaze, Shadow and Sonic were left. She heard reinforcements coming. Only two guys were injured over there. She didn't know how many people were over there. "How many did you hurt?" Chet asked.

"Only two unless there are dead guys who didn't make a sound when they were shot." Shadow answered and took another shot.

Blaze took another shot and five more rounds fired off. She fired back and at that very moment a sharp pain went through her. She brought her hand up to her shoulder and bright red blood stained her hand. She reloaded determined not to let a wound slow her down. Chet, Bill and Frank fired off more shots. Another five rounds went off and Blaze was hit again in the same spot. She cried out but she fired again. Fear was all you could see in Shadow's and Chet's face. Shadow fired again and cry was heard from the other side. "Jimmy!" The person cried.

Jimmy, didn't reply. Shadow quickly fired again and another cry was heard. "Justin!"

Everybody froze. They knew that name and Chet was furious. Three rounds fired again and Frank and Blaze were hit. Frank fell off his horse and Blaze let out another cry. This bullet went through her ear. Shadow, Sonic and Bill fired again. Blaze gave it everything she had and fired another time before collapsing on the ground. When rounds fired off again, Shadow cried out in pain, it skimmed the side of his neck. Chet fired again along with Bill. Sonic reloaded along with Shadow. "They aren't going to quit Chet and if we continue you won't have anybody left." Sonic said.

"He's right boss, Blaze, Jet, Silver, Marley and Frank are down. It only leaves Me, you, Shadow and Sonic to their whatever." Bill said.

Another couple of riders came off the ridge and they looked angry. One was the town sheriff and the other two were state troopers. "Chet your Lady called me said someone is firing at you." The big, brown goat said.

"Thank God she called you, they won't quit and I don't want to surrender my land to them." Chet said.

Five shots rang out and Sonic and Shadow got hit in their shoulders. Shadow gritted his teeth and Sonic cried out. "Do something sheriff." Bill said.

On the sheriff's side were a burly, green frog and a black cat. They rode to the middle of the firing field. "Texas state troopers are here, drop your weapons and stand to your feet.

Five men stood up and held their hands in the air. Justin and Mr. Farrington were two of them. The others were probably hired. "We order you to grab everything, including your dead." They said.

Two men grabbed two dead guys and the rest grabbed their weapons. They headed towards the troopers. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say will be used against in court." The frog said.

They shook their heads and headed up the ridge. Mr. Farrington spotted Blaze lying on the ground along with three other hands. Justin felt sick to his stomach when he saw Blaze he almost puked. "Are you happy with what you have done?" Chet asked.

Justin shook his head and continued up the ridge. "Chet, you and whoever you have left go round up their horses and anything they left behind." The sheriff said.

"Thank you Hank, I will go do that. I need to get my hurt hands up to the ranch first." Chet said and quickly dismounted.

"Let me help you." Hank offered and hopped out.

Shadow was already crouching beside Blaze and all they could see in his face was anger. The wounds he had didn't bother him at the present moment. "What is Faith going to do when she sees Blaze like this?" Shadow asked.

"Freak out then get mad for not sending her home." Chet answered.

Silver stirred a bit but Jake never moved. Bill went over to check his pulse. "Chet, he's dead." Bill said.

Chet looked at the young hedgehog and bright red blood stained his chest. "Put him on a horse with a blanket over the top. We will get him buried later." Chet said.

He kicked the dust and crossed his arms. Frank sat up and Silver sat up. "Did, you… get them?" Silver asked rubbing his head.

"Yes but Jake didn't make it to see another day." Chet said.

Silver shook his head and fought the pain the stand up. Frank did the same. "What a shame, he wasn't that old. Does he have any family?" Frank asked.

"No, they died a couple weeks ago." Shadow answered.

"Well, he's probably in a better place. Let's get fixed up." Chet said.

Chet hopped in the saddle and Shadow handed the unconscious Blaze up to him. "Sonic and I will get the horses." Shadow said and hauled himself back into the saddle.

Bill put a blanket over Jake and put him over the saddle. "Let me help you boys." Hank offered and hopped back into the saddle.

The trio rode out to see what they left. There was eight horses. "Strange, I only saw six men." Hank said.

They heard a moaned and looked over their shoulders. A man was on the ground was blood oozing out of a wound of his arm. Hank hopped off and headed his way. "I didn't….. know what he had in mind." He moaned.

"Did he pay you?" Hank asked.

"10,000 dollars." He said.

"Do you have the money?"

"He cheated me, he lied. When I got shot, he told me I failed and I don't get the money."

Sonic and Shadow rounded up the horses and Hank found another guy, but he was dead. The man got into the saddle and followed Hank. Shadow through the dead man in the saddle and put a blanket on him. They rode back to the ranch. The town deputy and three more troopers were waiting for them. "Do you want us to arrest him?" The deputy asked pointing to the guy on the horse.

"Take him to the hospital. He needs medical attention but do not arrest him." Hank said.

The gray wolf nodded and he helped the guy off the horse and took him to the hospital. The troopers grabbed the dead guys and laid them in a row on the ground. Shadow and Sonic headed into the house. Marley was biting his lip and tried his best not the cry out as Faith wrapped his leg, Frank waited along with Silver and Jet. Blaze wasn't in sight. "She's up in her room Shadow." Chet said.

Shadow nodded and waited to get doctored up by Faith. "I just can't believe they would do such a thing." Faith said. "You boys did a good job."

The boys nodded. Faith walked over and wrapped Shadow up so he could head up and sit with Blaze. Once she was done Shadow headed up to Blaze's room. He peaked open the door and stepped inside. Blaze was sleeping silently. He sat down in a chair by her bed. The moon peaked over the ridge. The troopers and town police left the ranch with Mr. Farrington and his gang.

Chet and the hands sat at the table, most of them mumbling things under their breath. Shadow hasn't left Blaze's room ever since he entered. Silver had his head on the table trying to ignore the pain. "Let's not ever do that again. I have changed my mind about being a gun fighter." Sonic said.

"You got that right." Frank mumbled.

"Well Chet, you, Bill, Sonic and possibly Shadow will be doing the chores yourself." Marley said leaning back.

"Why do I have to do your dirty work?" Sonic asked.

"I can barely walk crap head."

Chet and Bill shook their heads. Chet excused himself from the table and headed up into Blaze's room. Shadow had his face in his hands and sleeping. Blaze had switched positions but still was asleep. Chet shook his head a closed the door. He headed back down the stairs. "How are they?" Faith asked.

"Blaze is still asleep and Shadow fell asleep." Chet answered.

"Already? Gees, he must be beat." Jet said.

"Usually the man is up until 2:30 in the morning on most nights." Sonic said.

"Well I guess when you flirt with death it wears on you." Chet said.

"I hope that snot gets put in jail." Jet said.

The boys nodded in agreement. "I'm hitting the sack." Marley said and hoisted himself up.

He limped towards the door and headed to the hand house. Frank, Jet and Bill followed. Sonic leaned back in his chair and Silver did the same. "Man, we are going to be sore tomorrow." Sonic said.

"No doubt." Silver agreed.

Chet sat down at the table with them. "I am proud of you boys. You put everything on the line for this ranch and if it wasn't for you, Black Creek would not exist anymore." Chet said.

"Well, we are proud to be at your service." Sonic said.

Chet shook his head. Shadow was coming down the stairs and he was concentrating hard. The heel of his boot caught the last step and before he hit the ground he grabbed the stair rail. He picked himself up and headed towards the table. "You looked beat." Silver said.

Shadow glared at him and sat down. "Is she up yet?" Chet asked.

"Not really." Shadow answered. "She wants to be alone for a bit."

"So she is up?"

"Barely."

Chet shook his head and leaned back in his chair. Shadow tried his best to keep his eyes open. "Why don't you go to sleep." Chet said.

"I'm good, I just need a cup of something." Shadow mumbled.

"You can't stay awake forever Shadow." Sonic said.

"I can, I'm not tired." Shadow said as his head bobbed down then shot up again.

Chet shook his head and stood up to check on Blaze. He headed up the stair and opened the door. Blaze had the lamp on and was propped up by some pillows reading a book. "How you feeling?" Chet asked as he made his way to the bed.

"I'm fine if it wasn't for the pain." Blaze said.

"It will be healed soon, I promise." Chet said.

"Not fast enough. I thank God that it wasn't me who died today."

"Jake took one for the ranch. He might've only been here a day, but he acted like he grew up here. I was pleased to have him."

Blaze nodded, and asked. "Where is Shadow?"

"Downstairs trying to keep himself awake. He isn't going to leave."

"He can come back up; I just wanted to be alone. I love you daddy." Blaze said.

Chet nodded and kissed her forehead. He headed down the stairs. Shadow had his head on the table along with Silver. Sonic was trying to stay awake. Chet tapped Silver and he jolted awake. "Go get some sleep you two." Chet said.

Silver and Sonic nodded and headed toward the hand house. Chet tapped Shadow and he too jolted awake. "Calm down, you can headed back up now." Chet said.

"Sorry, my first reaction was we were under attack again. I'll head back up." Shadow said and headed back to Blaze.

He opened the door and entered the room. Blaze greeted with a smile to mask the pain just like he did. "Hey Shadow." Blaze said and put the book on the night stand.

She scooted over so Shadow could sit next to her. Shadow sat next to her and smiled his small smile. "You know, I always loved watching old cowboy movies. My favorite parts are always the gun fights but being in a real gun fight without animation is pretty scary. Instead of shooting cap guns real bullets were whizzing by. I don't think I have been more scared in my life than what I was back there." Blaze said.

"You were amazing along with everyone else. I wish Jake didn't have to die at a young age. We talked to a guy they left behind and Mr. Farrington said he will pay them. He didn't know what they were doing but it was a big hunk of money. He got cheated when he got shot. Mr. Farrington told him he failed and doesn't get the money."

"Why didn't he up and leave when he found out what he was doing?"

"Mr. Farrington said he would've shot him dead if he retreated."

Blaze sighed and leaned against Shadow's good shoulder and fell asleep. A couple minutes later Shadow fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The rooster crowed but nobody bothered waking up. Okay, Chet and Faith did but nobody else. Faith started a pot of coffee and started making biscuits for biscuits and gravy. Chet headed up to Blaze room to check on her. He shook his head when he saw her and Shadow snuggled up together. It reminded him when he was a young cowboy and fell in love with Faith, but he never did get involved in a gun fight. He headed back down the stairs. "Are they up?" Faith asked.

"No, not yet." Chet said and answered the ringing phone.

"Hey Chet, Hank here."

"Yes sir."

"We are holding court today, how many of you can make it?" Hank asked.

"Depends on who gets up. As of right now only I can make it, everyone else is still asleep."

"Okay, it's at 1 today." Hank said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Faith asked putting the biscuits in the oven.

"It was Hank, he was telling me what time court was."

"What time?"

"At 1, hopefully everybody is up."

Sonic came through the front door. "Sweet, I get the best spot." He said.

Silver and Marley followed behind. "Is Jet, Frank and Bill up yet?" Chet asked.

"Bill was getting his boots on and Jet was still sleeping. Frank is coming." Silver answered.

Bill and Frank came through the door next. "Nice to see you all." Chet said.

"How about Mr. Tough guy? Is he up?" Sonic asked.

"No, he's still drooling on a pillow." Chet said.

Shadow came down the stairs followed by Blaze. "I don't drool on pillows, that's Sonic's job." Shadow smirked.

Everyone laughed and made themselves comfortable in the living room. "My shoulder hurts." Sonic moaned.

"So does my, let's not complain about it though." Silver said.

"There's that cowboy under there, I thought he disappeared for a while." Bill laughed.

Blaze shook her head. "You boys are the whiniest bunch of cowboys I have ever been around." Blaze laughed.

"Well, other cowboys haven't been shot at by a bunch of power thirsty rich folks." Marley said.

"No, they haven't so I guess you can slide."

Faith came in with a pair of scissors and more bandages. "Who wants to go first?" Faith asked.

Nobody moved a muscle. Bill spoke up, "I think Sonic should go first."

"WHAT!? No way, I want to go last." Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonic, you spoke first." Faith said. "Take off your shirt."

Sonic mumbled under his breath and did what Faith told him to do. Faith unwrapped the bandages and wrapped a new one on. Sonic bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain. "Sorry, I know it hurts." Faith said and finished up.

"Oh God that hurts." Sonic said grabbing his shirt and buttoning it back up.

"Who's next?" Faith asked.

Nobody spoke. "Come on, the sooner you get it done the better."

Blaze stood up. "I'll be a big girl." They headed into the room to change.

"Take it easy." Blaze cried out.

"Sorry, you just make it so difficult." Faith said.

The boys sat in the room arguing about who was going next. "It hurts, I do not want to go next." Silver said.

"Me either." Jet agreed.

"God, you boys are some of the biggest wusses alive." Shadow mumbled.

"Fine, you go next." Marley said.

Blaze and Faith came back. Blaze was on the verge of tears but she managed to hold them back. "Next." Faith said.

"I'll do it." Shadow said and took off his shirt.

Faith undid his neck first. "We can keep this off, it was just a scratch." Faith said putting the dirty bandages in a pile.

Once she was finished, Shadow buttoned his shirt up next. "Okay, who's next?" Faith asked.

Frank nodded his head. Faith handed him the bandages. "You can do that yourself." She said.

Frank nodded and headed to the bathroom. Faith headed over to Marley. "Roll up your pant leg." She ordered.

Marley mumbled and did what she said. Faith unwrapped it and put a new one on. She hit Silver next and Jet last. "See it wasn't so bad." Faith said and left the room.

Frank came back and joined the rest. The gray cat settled down in the recliner. "Man, I don't think I ever want to get into a gun fight again. It seems so cool on TV but in real life it is so scary." Jet said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "I would quit complaining, I have a hole in my ear I could fit a marble in." Blaze said.

Jet almost burst out laughing. "We are all going to have souvenirs." Sonic said.

A truck pulled up in the driveway and Rouge and Amy came jumping out. They practically ran in. "Please tell me this ain't true." Amy said in her southern belle accent she had.

"What?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"Were you guys in a gun fight yesterday?" Rouge asked.

"It's true." Sonic nodded.

You have to tell me all about it." Amy said throwing the newspaper at Blaze.

Blaze flipped it around and the headline said Deadly Gun Fight at Black Creek Ranch. "Nice headline." Blaze said.

Shadow peeked over and they started reading the article. "It was just another day at Black Creek Ranch. The ranch hands went out to the far field to take care of a rabbit problem when they were being shot at by Golden Acres, Mr. Don Farrington and a couple of hired men. In the end there were four dead and 10 were injured. State troopers Randy and Marcos put the dangerous gun fight to an end. Don Farrington, Justin Farrington and four other men were arrested. The fifth man was taking to the hospital saying he was paid to do this. Mr. Farrington cheated him on the deal and never told them what they were going to do. He said that if he was to retreat, Farrington would shoot him dead. Court will be held today at 1:00 this afternoon."

"Well they got that right." Sonic said.

"I can't believe you live to tell the story Blaze." Amy squealed once more and settled down next to Silver.

"Well I can be thankful it wasn't me dead, but Jake didn't make it." Blaze said.

"Jake, as in Jake who is dating the rodeo snot?" Rouge asked.

"He needed a place to stay, we hired him. Alex broke up with him when he got fired." Blaze said.

"Oh, there has been a little bird flying around telling us you are dating someone." Amy said.

Shadow scooted away and Blaze's face went red. "Can I ask who this little bird is?" Blaze asked.

"Alex Farrington said Shadow here and Justin got into a fight at her place over…. You." Rouge said pointing her finger at Blaze.

"I've been meaning to tell you." Blaze said scratching the back of her head.

"You are such a liar, I knew you liked one of your hands but didn't want to admit it." Rouge said.

Shadow kept scooting away and before he could stop himself he fell off the couch. "Oof." He said as he made contact with the floor.

Blaze didn't even bother helping him up she just smiled her cheesy grin. "How long have you and Shadow been dating?" Rouge asked.

"I hate this subject, bad enough having to answer to your dad." Shadow grumbled and sat back down on the couch.

"We will talk about this later, I promise." Blaze said.

Amy jumped up. "Nooo, you are going to tell us right now. No getting out of this one Blaze. I could make this more embarrassing, you two would have to kiss in front of everybody." Amy said.

For the first time, Shadow's face went red. "I rather answer the question." Blaze said.

"No, you are going to kiss." Rouge said.

Blaze's jaw dropped and Shadow hid his face in his hands. "This is so awesome, I have never seen Shadow so embarrassed, unless we go back to first grade." Sonic said.

"You tell them that story you are so dead." Shadow said.

"Tell us Sonic, we would love to know." Silver laughed.

"It was the middle of the school year…

_Flashback…. _

"_Okay Shadow, remember cowboys don't run away in terror when they ask a girl out. It's easy, just say you like her and give her a light kiss on the cheek." Sonic said. _

"_Why don't you do it, you like her too." Shadow complained. _

"_But you are the one who came up with the idea." Silver argued. _

"_Fine, I'll do it. You are guys are so dead when I get back." Shadow said and head towards a cute blonde girl. _

"_Hey Maria." Shadow said. _

"_Shadow, I have been meaning to tell you something." She said. _

"_What?" Shadow asked in confusion. _

_She leaned in and planted a kiss right on his lips. His face flushed redder than Knuckles. She ran off giggling to her friends. Shadow's friends were sitting there in awe then they busted up laughing. Shadow's face was so red he practically ran away in tears because he was so embarrassed._

_End or Flashback… _

"He didn't talk to us for the rest of the year. Literally, he avoided us and when he did speak to us again it had to be 6th grade or so." Silver said.

"How cute, I guess we know his weak spots." Rouge laughed.

"Is Knuckles back yet?" Blaze asked changing the subject.

Shadow left the room and took off on his horse. "Not yet, he keeps saying, one more rodeo but another one comes up and he wants to go to it." Rouge sighed.

"Well, I better bring Shadow back before he misses breakfast." Blaze said standing to her feet and headed to the stables.

"Well, I guess he won't be talking to us for a while." Sonic said.

"Man you should've saw his face when you started. He was so mad yet he was so embarrassed. It's hard to tell what he's feeling with that trademark frown of his." Silver said.

Blaze saddled up midnight and headed off to find Shadow. Shadow was coming back from the ridge. "Are they done?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, they just finished. I think it was cute." Blaze laughed and leaned in the saddle to kiss him.

"You might think it's cute, but I sure don't." Shadow said and kissed her back.

Rouge was in the window snapping pictures of them. Amy was laughing her butt off with the rest of the hands. "If you post that on Facebook, you know Blaze would kill us." Amy said.

"So, I have got proof they like each other. Sonic what do they do most of the time?" Rouge asked.

"Run off to a hidden spot." Sonic answered.

Blaze and Shadow came back. "Hey can I see your phone?" Blaze asked.

"Sure, here." Rouge said handing Blaze her phone.

Blaze went to her pictures and quickly deleted the proof she had. "Thanks Blaze smiled and headed towards the living room. Rouge went to her pictures to post the one of Blaze and Shadow but they were all gone. "How did you know?" Rouge asked.

"I'm very smart." Blaze smirked and helped her mom set the table.

"Are you girls just going to embarrass them or did you come to help us?" Chet asked.

"We'll help." Amy said.

They all sat down for breakfast. "The horses still need fed; there is no getting out of that. Shadow, Sonic and Blaze head up to check the cows. Take your rifles with you just in case." Chet said.

"Why do they get the easy job?" Marley asked.

"Horses only take five minutes to feed, I bet you can manage." Sonic laughed.

Everyone finished up and headed off to do their jobs. Blaze grabbed her saddle and almost broke down in tears. She bit her lip until she could taste blood, it helped a little bit. She flung the saddle onto the bigger horse and tightened the clinch. She put her rifle in the case under the stirrup. She led the horse out of the stables and waited for Sonic and Shadow to finish. They headed up to the ridge. They rode out to the far field. Finding the cows only took 30 minutes. "Well, we should head back." Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and they all headed back to the ranch.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Blaze, Shadow and Sonic made it back to the ranch. They unsaddled and headed towards the ranch house. Chet sat at the kitchen table. "Did you find them?" He asked.

"Yeah." Blaze answered and joined her dad.

"You guys better get ready, we have to be at the courthouse a little before one." Chet said.

"Yes dad." Blaze mumbled and headed to her room.

Shadow and Sonic nodded and headed towards the hand house. About 12:45 everyone was set to go. They hopped into trucks and headed into the small town of Dusty Rapids. **(It's not a real town, I just made it up I don't watch a lot of law and order or whatever so I may not be as good at court stuff. I do know a little bit. ) **

They walked into the courthouse and Hank saw them. "Man, I can't believe you are up and walking today." He greeted.

"Me either, I think I rather be in bed." Blaze said.

There was a muter of agreements. "Well, Judge Rusty is waiting on you. Let's get you boys and girls, inside." Hank said and opened the doors.

Mr. Farrington turned in his seat but quickly turned back when he saw Black Creek walk in. "You may be seated." Rusty said.

Everyone sat down for a long boring day. Blaze looked around and the whole town was there. It only consisted of a few ranchers and hands. The population was only about 100 but like 40,000 if you counted all of the horses and cows. "We are here today because of the deadly gun fight that happened yesterday at Black Creek. It left 10 injured and four dead. Like to call Mr. Don Farrington to the stand." Rusty said.

Mr. Farrington stood up and headed towards the front. A police officer brought out the bible and he did the oath. **(I Forgot it anyways, lets continue ) **"Tell us your side of the story." The attorney said.

"We were merely minding our own business when they started shooting at us." Mr. Farrington said.

Blaze jumped up. "Liar." She spat. "If you were on our back piece of property you would've been trespassing."

"It is true Mr. Farrington." The judge said.

"Okay, so we were trespassing but we didn't start the shooting." Mr. Farrington said.

"You lied again, we were taking care of a rabbit problem. You hid in the tall grass. We didn't even know you were there until Shadow almost got hit. Then Blaze took a shoot and hit a guy named Joe." Sonic defended.

Mr. Farrington glared at Sonic but he tried to act innocent. "They shoot at us first. They hit Joe then we started shooting back." Mr. Farrington said.

"We didn't shoot at them." Blaze said.

"Don't listen to her, she just another one of those liars." Justin said.

Chet slammed his fist on the table. "My daughter has never lied about anything. Maybe about her love life but nothing else. If I were you I would just say you shoot at them first and get it done and over with." Chet said.

Rusty sat deep in thought. He's got two different stories and he knows only one of them are true. Who shot first? Blaze or Farrington? He couldn't pick favorites he had to go on facts. "You said Joe was hit first, who died first?" Rusty asked.

"Jake, from Black Creek." Marley said.

"You may be excused Mr. Farrington. We would like to call Chet Parson to the stands." The attorney said.

Mr. Farrington left and Chet stood up. He took the oath and had a seat. "Where were you at the time of the shooting?" The attorney asked.

"I was on my front porch watching Frank and Bill fixing the trailer." Chet answered.

"How did you know there was a shooting going on?"

"I heard gun fires but I thought it was the hands taking care of the rabbits. Marley came over the hill to break the news."

The attorney nodded his head. "When you found out, how many people on your side were down?"

"3."

"Was your daughter one of them?"

"No sir, she was still shooting."

"You may be excused. I would like to call Justin Farrington to the stand."

Justin stood up and did a fake limp to the stands. Shadow shook his head. Justin took the oath and Chet sat back down. "How many people were down when Chet, Frank and Bill came?"

"2 sir."

"Were you hiding or were you visible?"

"We were hidden, they were on their horses."

"Here's an important question, what were you doing in that far field on Black Creek Ranch?"

The whole courtroom went quiet. Justin knew if he lied his father would praise him but if he told the truth he would be kicked off the ranch. He made the oath not to lie so he told the truth. "We were trying to kill off everybody on Black Creek so we could own the land." Justin said.

Everyone was shocked. Mr. Farrington jumped up. "That isn't true, sure we want the land but we aren't murderers." He defended.

"Dad, quit lying to everybody. You killed old man Johnson for his land. You made up that lie said someone else murdered him. Like Shadow said before, we practically killed his family. They died of depression because you told the bank to take the land away from them. They had no money and they died. He was right we should all just go to hell." Justin said.

Blaze looked at Shadow; shocked those words would escape his lips. Shadow looked at the young hedgehog. Rusty stood up and tapped his mallet on the desk. "Case closed, The Farrington's are guilty. They will serve up to 10 years in prison." Rusty said.

"What will happen to their ranch and all of the other small ranches he took?" A rancher in the back asked.

"I will decide later, for now they stay." Rusty said.

Everyone stood up and started leaving. "I can't believe they killed old Johnson, he was such a good man." One farmer said.

"He should serve a life sentence." Another said.

Blaze walked close to Shadow holding his hand. Alex Farrington came running up to them. "I can't believe you would say such a thing like that." She growled at Shadow.

"That was 8 years ago Alex, I was mad and upset. Sometimes we say things we don't mean." Shadow said and continued walking.

"I hope you are happy with what you have done to my family." Alex said.

"Alex, they brought it upon themselves." Blaze said and walked out of sight.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't squeeze anymore in. Next chapter will be longer. **

**Shadazefan14 **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**1 year later…. **

She was sound asleep when someone dumped a bucket of water on her face. She jumped up and glared at her assailant. "Not funny Shadow." She growled.

"You don't know how long I waited to do that." The ebony hedgehog laughed.

"Is everyone up?" Blaze yawned.

"Blaze, it's 11:30." Shadow said.

Blaze jumped out of the bed and shoved Shadow out. "Why didn't someone wake me up earlier?" Blaze mumbled as she changed into her work clothes.

She opened the door and kissed Shadow. "Happy Birthday." Shadow smirked.

"You know, you could've woke me up earlier." Blaze mumbled.

"You know you are so peaceful, I didn't know you were asleep." Shadow said.

She shook her head and headed down the stair with Shadow following behind. "There you are, I thought you might've died." Faith said handing her a cup of coffee.

"It's my birthday, I like sleeping in." Blaze said.

"I know you do." Chet said.

"What are we doing today?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing, we'll have cake and have fun." Chet said.

Blaze laughed. "I think that's sounds fun."

Shadow headed out the hand house. "Is she up yet?" Marley asked.

"Now, she wasn't when I walked in." Shadow said.

"Oh great, she won't see what I got her." Sonic said.

Shadow looked at the present in Sonic's hands. "You do the worst wrapping job in the whole history of wrapping. Who taught you to wrap gift's like that?" Shadow asked.

Sonic looked down and he wasn't lying he did the worst wrapping job. "I don't think she'll care. It's what's inside that counts." Sonic said.

Marley laughed. "That will be the last thing she opens, just to let you know."

Everyone laughed. "What did you get her anyways Sonic?"

"It's the new Breyer Model Horse, it's a limited edition. I used last year's money to get it, now I'm broke."

"Well, you did the crappiest job wrapping it." Jet said.

The new kid sat on the bed laughing with the others. He was a fawn and white rabbit. He had dark green eyes and short brown hair. His name was Travis and he was 24 years old. He was the only one who didn't know about Shadow and Blaze relationship because he only had been working for them about a day. "So Travis, what do you think about Black Creek? Can you survive?" Silver asked.

"I think I can?" He said.

"Who do you like the most?" Sonic asked.

"Blaze."

Everyone laughed. "Don't get too comfortable around her because you could end up with a very sore body." Sonic laughed.

"She's dating? Who?"

They pointed to Shadow. "I definitely won't get comfortable." He laughed.

Faith peaked her head in. "Women aren't allowed in here." Sonic joked.

"Oh, fine. I guess I'll eat the cake by myself." She said and walked off.

The guys literally shoved each other out of the way for cake. Faith laughed and opened the door for the stampede of wild animals. Frank and Bill slowly made their way over. "Man, I have never seen men ran like that for food." Frank said shaking his head.

"I guess they like cake." Faith laughed and walked in.

Blaze made her way over to Shadow. "I thought you might've killed each other the way you scrambled in here." Blaze laughed.

"I like cake." Shadow smirked and kissed her.

"Of course you do, come on and sit down before we lose our spots."

They didn't make it to the table in time. Every seat was occupied. "Well, we get the living room." Blaze said.

They sang happy birthday and enjoyed cake. Now came the present time, right after the piñata. Blaze put the blind fold around shadow's eyes and spun him around four times and handed him a bat. "Everyone back off, you don't want to get hit." Faith said.

Everyone scurried back to the safety of the porch and watched Shadow swing at nothing. "I swear it was right here." He kept saying.

"To your left." Sonic advised.

Shadow turned right. "Your other left."

He swung at the piñata but missed. "Stupid thing, quit moving." Shadow grumbled and swung again and again.

Blaze sat in the tree and pulling the piñata up every time Shadow swung. Shadow took off the blind fold. "Cheater." Blaze said.

"Nah." Shadow said and swung.

He piñata broke open but nothing came out. "Aw man, where's the candy?" Sonic asked.

"We didn't put any in." Chet said.

"What a rip off." Silver said.

Blaze hopped down from the tree and picked up the piece of candy everyone missed. "Hey boys." Blaze said and waved the king size Hershey bar in the air.

They turned around and stared at the candy. "Catch." Blaze said and threw the candy bar at them.

They all shoved and push like bridesmaids after the bouquet of flowers. Sonic caught it and ran. Shadow and Chet shook their heads. Blaze walked inside and stared at the present that had the worst wrapping job. "Who did that?" Blaze asked.

"Your best friend Sonic." Silver answered.

"He sucks at wrapping."

"Tell me about it." Shadow said.

She shook her head and grabbed it first. "I can't look at it anymore." Blaze said.

Sonic walked in and said. "Yes, she picks mine first."

"Because, I can't stand your wrapping job." Blaze said and opened the gift.

She gasped. "Oh my God, how did you get this? I have been looking all over for it."

"I kept checking the store shelves. Not really, I bought it off of EBay. I spent about $250 dollars." Sonic said.

Blaze shook her head and advanced on to the next gift. It was from Fran and Bill. She opened it and jumped out her chair and almost started screaming. "I can't believe you guys actually got me these." Blaze said.

They were a pair of new Justin boots. They were black leather with blue stitching. "Thank you." She said.

Frank and Bill nodded.

Chet stood up. "Come here." Chet said.

Blaze stood up and followed him outside. She led her to the stable and in the last stall was a foal. "Where did you get it?" Blaze said and opened the stall door.

The long legged foal pranced up to her. Blaze held out her hand and started petting to foal. "The mother died and she needed a home."

"What breed?"

"Clydesdale."

"A draft horse? I can't believe it." Blaze said.

"It needs to be fed morning and night. I know you are old enough to take care of it." Chet said.

Blaze nodded and closed the stall door. They headed inside and she finished opening gifts. She grabbed the last gift and it was the smallest. Shadow's name was written across the top. Blaze sent a smile at Shadow and he smiled back. She opened it and it was a small velvet box. Blaze opened it and she had the shock off her life. What she always dreamed about was sitting in her hands right now. A small ring and a small note saying… 'Will you marry me?' She jumped up and hugged Shadow. "Yes!" She cried.

Shadow kissed her and everyone clapped their hands. Faith nearly collapsed, her baby was getting hitched. A little after 8 everyone started to leave but Shadow and Blaze. "Well, I can't believe I'm actually saying this but welcome to Parson's Shadow."

"Nice to be welcomed, other girls I dated I ended up getting kicked out." Shadow laughed.

"It always happens with cowboys." Chet said.

Shadow nodded in agreement. Blaze sat on Shadow's lap just listening to him and her father talk. She kept running her finger over the ring. After a few hours Faith and Chet headed to bed. "We should head to bed." Blaze said.

"We have a long day." Shadow said and kissed her one last time. "Happy Birthday Blaze."

"Thank you Shadow." Blaze said and headed up to her room.

Shadow headed out to the hand house and the whole house went quiet. "Did I interrupt something?" Shadow asked hanging his hat on the hook.

"I can't believe you are going to marry her." Sonic started.

Shadow shook his head; it was how they started saying goodbye to his lonely cowboy life. "Why give up being a free man to be with her? Sooner or later you are going to wish you never married her." Silver said.

"You boys are just jealous." Shadow laughed and headed towards his bed.

"Jealous? Who said we were jealous?" Jet asked.

"Why leave being the cowboy you are to marry her? Come on, that means no more poker and no more late nights. Possibly no more cold ones." Sonic said.

Shadow shook his head. "I'm not leaving anytime soon boys, I'm just taking the next step in my life. Unlike you, I don't want to be that lonely cowboy."

"You are leaving. You will get to move into the ranch house so you are closer to her." Marley said.

"Leave the man alone, he might be happier in the ranch house. I know would." Frank said.

"It's because you are getting old." Sonic said.

"Well if you keep running your mouth, I'll show you an good old time butt whooping." Frank smirked.

Sonic kept his mouth shut the rest of the night. After a while everybody went to sleep. Blaze snuck out of the house and headed towards the stable. She went to the stall with her foal. "Hey buddy." She said as she opened the stall door.

The foal pranced over to her and stuck his head in her hand. Blaze sat in the corner and the foal followed her. He laid down and put his head in her lap. After a while Blaze fell asleep.

The rooster started his morning routine. Black Creek came alive with movement. Sonic jumped out of bed and threw his boot at Shadow. "Ow, Sonic, why did you do that?" Shadow growled.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Sonic laughed.

Shadow grabbed his boot and chucked it at Sonic's head. "OW!" Sonic said.

"Good morning." Shadow smirked and changed into his work clothes.

Before he headed into the house, he headed into the stables. He stopped in front of the stall Blaze was in. The foal jumped up and ran over to him when he walked in. He crouched next to Blaze. "Blaze, time to get up." Shadow whispered.

Blaze turned her ears back to show she was ignoring him. Shadow shook his head. "Don't ignore me." Shadow said.

Blaze turned her back to him and ignored him. The foal pranced over and nipped Blaze's hair. She shook her head and pushed the foal away. "I don't want to get up." Blaze mumbled.

"Well, the rooster crowed and it means it is time to get up." Shadow said.

Blaze stood up and headed towards the door. Shadow grabbed her by her waist and spun her around. Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him. "Are you going to sit there and kiss all day or are you coming to eat?" He father asked.

They jerked away from each other. "We're coming." Blaze said.

Chet nodded his head and left. Blaze and Shadow kissed one more time and followed her father into the house. They sat down at the table and had breakfast. "What's the plan for today?" Sonic asked.

"What we do every day Sonic. Check the cows, feed the horses and I am for sure you want to head down to the dock. Before you do, I got a call from our neighbor, Mr. King; he told us our bull is other on his side. So you boys need to fix that fence and bring the bull home." Chet said.

"Shadow and I will get the bull." Blaze said.

"You guys can, by the way Rouge called and she wants to head out to Dallas. She said something about a rodeo and she won't go unless you do." Chet said.

Blaze shook her head, "Okay I'll get the bull, hook the trailer up and go to Dallas. We will buy a room and stay for a couple of days." Blaze said.

"Blaze you have wedding plans you can up and leave." Faith said.

"Mom, it will be a couple of days, not 40 months. It will be fine, I promise. Plus once Rouge and Amy finds out, we are heading to the closest dress shop and I will be dressed up like a Barbie doll." Blaze said.

"Then I am coming." Faith said.

"Not necessary." Blaze said.

"Blaze, I am your mother still. I can do what I want and I am coming."

"Anybody else?"

"I'll stay." Shadow said.

Blaze felt disappointed but it would be better if he stayed. After breakfast Blaze and Shadow headed over to Mr. King's place. Mr. King was a tall dark brown Fox. He had blue eyes that always were serious. He greeted them. "My boys got him into that pen." He said.

Shadow nodded and headed over to the pen. "Explain to me why you offered to get him?" Shadow asked.

He threw a rope around the bull's neck and tied the end around the horn of the saddle. Blaze did the same and started their long journey home. The bull flung his head and they practically drug him. Finally the bull laid down in the middle of the road. Blaze hopped off and pushed on the bull. The bull didn't move. "Shadow, hand me the cow shocker." Blaze said.

Shadow threw her the cow shocker. Blaze got back on her horse and zapped the bull.

He jumped up and they were back to moving. They were heading back down the driveway. Frank and Bill opened the round pen gates. Blaze and Shadow led the angry bull back into the pen. "Gees, he laid down like forty times." Shadow said.

"Well I would too." Bill laughed.

Blaze unsaddled her roping horse. She jumped in her truck and hooked up the trailer. She led her gray mare into the trailer. She ran back into the house and packed some clothes in a suit case. "Let's go mom, we don't have all day." Blaze called.

"Coming." Faith said.

They put their bags in the sleeping quarters of the trailer. Before Blaze left, she found Shadow and kissed him one last time. "It will be just a couple of days, I promise." Blaze said.

"I know, it will just be a couple lonely nights without you." Shadow said.

She hopped in the truck and headed out to Rouge's ranch. Rouge and Amy were standing at the end of the driveway with suitcases and horses in hand. The saddles were on the ground. "Let's go." Rouge said.

Blaze opened the trailer and led their horses into the trailer. "Remind me next time to not come." Blaze said.

They hopped in the truck. About four miles down the road, Amy noticed the ring. "Is that what I think it is" Amy asked almost ready to start screaming in joy.

Rouge noticed and awaited her answer. "Yes it is Amy. That is why my mom is with us." Blaze said.

That's when the screaming started. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Amy screamed.

"Who's the maid of honor?" Rouge asked.

"I haven't figured that out, it was just yesterday that he asked."

"On your birthday?"

"I have got to say it was the best gift I have ever gotten."

"How romantic, Knuckles hasn't asked me yet. I just keep waiting. It has been about 4 years and I am getting very impatient." Rouge said.

"He will Rouge, I promise." Faith said.

"I know he will." Rouge said.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Shadow watched Blaze leave in a cloud of dust. He headed to the hand house to grab his water. "Let's go find the cows Sonic." Shadow said.

Sonic jumped up and headed to saddle his horse up. Shadow followed and they headed off the find the cows. "You seem down, is it because Blaze isn't here?" Sonic asked, already starting to grind Shadow's nerves.

"Shut up Sonic." Shadow snapped.

"Just asking, don't take it too seriously."

Shadow rode ahead, to avoid any further talk with the blue hedgehog. The cows were easy to find and they headed back to the house. "There is not a girl in sight on this ranch, I kind of like it." Sonic said.

"They ain't that bad." Shadow said.

"Blaze is horrible when it comes to training horses. Settle down in the seat more, relax, use your heel more."

"She's helping you out so you don't get flung into the manure pile."

They headed into the stables and unsaddled. Chet sat up on the porch with Frank. "Are you going to let them get married?" Frank asked.

"Shadow is a good man, he works hard, doesn't complain and has never argued with me. Unlike some boys I know who argued with everything I said." Chet said.

"We were young and you were younger, we didn't like taking orders from kids." Frank laughed. "Well out of all the guys she went through, I have got to say Shadow was the best. Jake was okay until he cheated, Randy was just a complete snot, Doc was strange and Bobby, now he was a character but he left her stranded by the road in the middle of the night. I can't forget little Mark, he was a good boy. I have never seen him after that fair. He told Blaze he would be back in a few minutes but he never came back. I wondered what happened."

"Bobby was good, but the way the rodeo took him, then he got into drinking. I never seen Bobby after that night he left. Mark, I don't have a clue where he went. He left Dusty Rapids that's for sure."

Shadow walked up their way with Sonic following behind. "Man, just call it off and we won't bug you anymore." Sonic begged.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sonic, I'm old enough to take care of myself you aren't my dad okay? I want to take the next step in my life unlike you." Shadow snapped.

"He's good until he's mad." Frank whispered.

Chet shook his head. Shadow walked up the steps and sat next to Chet. Sonic followed. "Sonic, why don't you let Shadow make his decisions? He wants to move up in life, let him be." Frank said.

Sonic sighed, he failed to convince his friend to stay the cowboy he is. He knew that he was going to laugh at Shadow when life gets harder on him.

**With the girls… **

When they finally got to the hotel Blaze was exhausted. The rodeo was tomorrow and once they check in and boarded their horses it was straight to the dress shop. "I'll go check in, head to the stables and get the horses boarded." Faith said.

She hopped out of the truck and headed inside. By the fairgrounds, they boarded their horses and dropped the trailer. They carried their bags into the room. "Let's go Blaze." Rouge said.

Blaze set her bags on the bed and followed. "This won't take long." Blaze said.

Rouge drove to the closest wedding shop there was. "You know, I think we should do this after the rodeo, I'm tired and I really want to get some rest." Blaze started.

"No, we are going to get this done today." Faith said.

"Uhh…" Blaze groaned and followed.

They walked in and a lean Weasel walked up to them with a smile on her face. "My name is Linda, may I ask how the lucky one is?" Linda asked.

"My daughter is." Faith said.

Blaze did a small wave and tried to keep a small smile on her face which proved to be absolutely impossible. "Well congratulations. What are you looking for?"

"Something simple." Blaze smiled.

Faith pinched Blaze and answered. "Something that's beautiful. Something that stands out and is within the price range of about 1,000." Faith answered.

"Mom." Blaze whined.

"Follow me." Linda said.

She led the group of cowgirls to the back of the room. "Fine, I'll let you pick the dress, but we are not getting heels. I will not put my feet into them." Blaze whispered to her mother.

"You will wear what I tell you to wear, understand me." Faith said.

"This is going to be a long day." Blaze mumbled.

About 10 dresses later….

"Mom, it itches." Blaze complained.

"Blaze do not make this difficult, let me see it." Faith said.

Rouge and Amy stood next to Faith giggling every time Blaze complained about something. Blaze came out of the dressing room. It was a strapless dress that of course was white. From the left side of the chest a flower design made up of sparkles, spiraled around the back and ended on her right side. "Mom, it isn't my style. Tell me why can't I just wear a nice shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans?"

"Blaze, you look beautiful in it. Is this one comfortable?" Faith asked.

""It is, but I hate wearing dresses." Blaze mumbled.

"Sold, we will find bridesmaid dresses after we figure out the color situation but we have to talk the colors over with Shadow. Change back." Faith said.

Within 15 minutes they walked out with the dresses and a pair of heels. "I lived through one nightmare." Blaze breathed with relief.

Faith, Amy and Rouge shook their heads. After a good night sleep, except for Blaze. She couldn't sleep away from Shadow. The rodeo came and they were practicing in the arena. "Knuckles is here he said it was his last rodeo." Rouge said.

"That awesome Rouge." Blaze said.

"He has to ride here with a friend because he sold his truck. Make room in your truck for him."

"Why did he sell his truck?" Amy asked.

"He needed to pay an entry fee and he didn't have any money. He sold his truck. His dad has another one for him."

The moon rose in the sky and the rodeo began. Rouge ran off to talk to knuckles while Blaze and Amy sat in back waiting when Alex showed up. "I never thought you two will be here. Where's the other girl?" Alex sneered.

"She is out talking to her boyfriend." Blaze snapped.

"You know, I was talking to my dad the other day in prison. I am going to bail him out with the money I saved." Alex said.

Time stopped. Blaze glared at Alex. "He deserves to stay where he is at for what he did. He killed a man over land."

"Well, I can't run the ranch. Who is going to do that?"

"Enough, I don't want your mom to hear us." Amy said.

"So your mom is here? Where's you pathetic excuse for a boyfriend?"

"Fiancé." Blaze corrected.

Alex's jaw dropped to the ground. "He proposed to you?!" She asked.

"Yep, we went dress shopping yesterday." Amy said.

Alex stormed off. Blaze and Amy both started laughing. "Did you see her face?" Amy asked.

"It was hysterical." Blaze laughed.

Rouge and Knuckles came walking up. "Was that Alex? What did you tell her?" Rouge asked.

Blaze and Amy were laughing too hard to even answer. When they quit, Blaze and Amy had tears rolling down their faces. She wiped them away. "What was the question?" Blaze asked.

"What did you tell Alex? She looked mad?" Rouge repeated.

"About Shadow proposing, she won't be bothering us anymore." Amy answered.

Knuckles' jaw dropped. "He did?"

"Yep." Blaze grinned.

After a while the barrel racing part of the rodeo was up. After a couple of fast hours, the rodeo ended and everybody headed back to the hotel. "Man, I didn't know Alex could screw up so bad. She knocked every barrel over." Amy said.

"It's because she was mad." Blaze said.

"Well, get some sleep girls and boys, we have a long day of driving tomorrow." Faith said.

**The next morning at the ranch…. **

Shadow was the first one up and he grabbed his boot. He threw it at Sonic. Payback. Sonic jolted up and hit his head on the top bunk. "Good morning." Shadow said pulling his shirt on.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked rubbing his head.

"Payback, that's why." Shadow said.

"When is Faith going to be back? Chet and Frank are the worst cooks in the world." Silver complained.

"I don't have a clue Silver." Jet said.

Once they were ready, they headed into the ranch house for the worst breakfast in the world. Shadow headed out to the stable to feed the foal, because Blaze wasn't here. The foal pranced up to Shadow and nipped at his fingers. Shadow shook his head and fed the young trouble maker. After they finished eating, they headed out to start their daily chores. Sonic and Silver went to find the cows and the rest fed horses. Around 1 the familiar black Ford with a white trailer pulled up. Faith grabbed the bags and Blaze headed to get her horse out. She led it to the pasture and let it run. While Blaze was closing the gate, Shadow came up behind her. "Boo." He said.

Blaze spun around and slapped him. "Don't scare me like that." She said.

Shadow brought his hand up to his cheek. "Ow."

"Sorry, it was a first reaction. I love you."

"Man you hit hard." Shadow said and kissed her.

"I thought I was going to die with my mother." Blaze said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, it looks liked you lived." Shadow joked.

"Barely."

She laid her head on his shoulder. Chet watched his daughter through the kitchen window. He had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist. "I can't believe she's getting married." Faith said.

"I think she choose the right man. Shadow won't leave her for the rodeo because he hung his hat here." Chet said.

"I just don't want her to leave because I am sure they will run off to start their life."

"Faith, I don't think Blaze will ever leave us. This is her home, she loves it here. If she was to leave, she would've already been gone. She would've left right after collage."

"I guess you are right."

"Once we are gone, Shadow and her will run the place the way I have. Blaze will probably hire a cook."

Faith laughed. "She will be out working the ranch with the hands. She is a strong young woman."

Chet kissed his wife and continued watching his daughter. "Do you ever wish that Dustin lived?" Faith asked.

"I think about it all the time Faith. I guess we were only meant to have Blaze." Chet said.

It sadden him to think about his dead son. He was the age of 3 when he got brain cancer and died 2 months after the diagnostic. His picture sat up on the fireplace mantle. Blaze wasn't even born yet when Dustin died. He looked just like Chet but had his mother's green eyes. Chet walked over to the mantle and grabbed his picture. Blaze always asked who he was and where he lived. When she was about 10, they finally told her. She was heartbroken but she knew it was a long time ago and there was nothing they could do. The door opened and Blaze came in with Shadow trailing behind. "Can Shadow and I head down to the river?" Blaze asked.

Chet put the picture back and answered. "If you get your chores done."

Blaze saw the sadness behind her father's eyes. Mom brought the Dustin subject up again. "I'll be right there." Blaze told Shadow.

He nodded and stepped outside. Blaze hugged her father. Chet hugged her back and he felt the tears coming. "You did everything you could for him." Blaze whispered in his ear.

Blaze let her father go and hugged her mother. "I'll be back before dark." Blaze said and left.

Faith and Chet watched their daughter leave to the river. Blaze rode to the top of the ridge with Shadow behind her. "Where are we heading? The river is that way." Shadow started.

"I need to check something." Blaze said.

"The cows are also that way. What do you need to check?"

Blaze rode to the back of the pasture and past the woods beyond. In a small corner was a fenced off area. Shadow has never seen it before. A couple headstones sat there. Some were very, very old because some of the letters started fading. Blaze hopped off and opened the gate. Shadow did the same and he followed her. She stopped and looked down. It was small but he could make out the words. Dustin Jed Parson, March 9, 2014- August 5, 2017. Shadow looked at Blaze. "I never knew him; he died before I was born." Blaze said.

"He wasn't very old." Shadow said.

"He got brain cancer and he died 2 months after he was diagnosed. Mom and Dad never would tell me who he was until I was about ten. Every time they bring up the subject, Dad will break down."

Shadow pulled her close and held her tight. His sister left when they lost the ranch and he hasn't seen her since. Blaze never got to know her brother. He tried calling his sister but she never answered. She was the only family he had left now, she's probably gone. "Let's go swim." Shadow whispered in her ear.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Blaze and Shadow raced across the fields. Once they made it to the river, Blaze took off her clothes to her swimming suit. Shadow grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. "Let's swim." Blaze smirked and jumped off the dock into the river.

Shadow followed behind her. As the Texas sun beat down on them, they splashed in the water for a while. They hopped out and sat on the edge of the dock. "We have plans to make and we haven't even started. We need to sit down and figure out dates and all that stuff, otherwise my mom will do it all." Blaze said.

"Well, when we get back to the ranch, we can start to make you happy." Shadow said.

Blaze leaned her head against his shoulder. The sun started to set. They changed clothes and hopped into the saddle for the ride home. The sound of the lone wolf howl was heard. They made it to the bunk house by the time the night took over. The only light was the light of the moon but dark clouds covered it. Blaze clung to her reins, she hated riding at night. Tonight they were being stalked. The horses sensed they we being followed first. Blaze's stallion refused to budge and so did Shadow's. "Come on Midnight, we are all most home." Blaze said.

Before they knew it, 6 dogs pounced out of the tree line. Midnight reared up on his hind legs, knocking Blaze to the ground. He let out a high pitched scream and bolted. Shadow grabbed his rifle from the pouch and sent his horse running. The dogs were all Dobermans. They growled and circle Shadow and Blaze. Shadow took aim and shot one of the dogs. He yelped in pain and fell into the dirt, dead. The other's didn't back down. One jumped up on Shadow and sunk his teeth into Shadow's shoulder. He grabbed his pocket knife and jammed it into the dog's heart to get him off. Blaze stood up and stood as close as she could to Shadow.

Sonic and the hands were in the ranch house eating. "They will be home soon, Faith." Chet reinsured his wife.

Then shots rang out. They heard the yelp of the dog. "Get the guns boys." Chet ordered running into his room.

All the hands, including Travis, jumped up and bolted out to the hand house. Midnight and Shadow's horse almost trampled Sonic. Two dogs were hot on their trail. One of the dogs saw Sonic and ran towards him. Sonic dodged the dog when he pounced. He took out the pistol on his side and shot the dog. The other dog continued chasing the horses. Chet shot it. They hopped on their horses and headed towards the sound of the shots. When they got there, Shadow stood there surrounded by 4 dead dogs. Blood dripped from the wound on his shoulder. "Are you guys hurt?" Chet asked as he ran over to them.

"I'm fine." Blaze said as she dusted off the dirt.

"One got me in the shoulder but other than that I'm fine. They come out of the middle of nowhere." Shadow said.

"We got two of them." Sonic said.

"They all got collars, look." Shadow said as he took the collar off one of the dogs.

Chet inspected it. "When we get home, call the number on the tag. I am pretty sure that these dogs belong to Mr. Farrington."

"But isn't he in prison?" Travis asked.

"Someone is working the ranch and let these dogs out."

"I bet you it was Alex, she didn't seem too happy with me at the rodeo." Blaze said.

"What did she say to you?" Shadow asked.

"She was bailing her father out of prison. She can't run a ranch and I made her mad."

"What did you do to her?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting hitched, man she was so mad."

Well, I want to get out of here before anymore rabid dogs come to eat us." Chet said and headed back to the ranch. Once they got to the ranch Blaze headed straight to her room to find the owner of the dogs. Faith was downstairs fixing Shadow up. "Golden Acres Ranch, this is Alex." Alex answered.

"This is Blaze, I'm calling about some dogs. 6 Doberman's to be exact." Blaze said.

"We've been looking all over for them, where are they?"

"Dead."

"You shot our dogs?!"

"Your dogs attacked us, what else were we supposed to do? Let them kill us and our horses?"

There was a long pause on the other end. "Our dogs would never kill anybody."

"Really? I don't believe that. If Shadow didn't have his gun we would all be dead. Yippee do for Golden Acres because you would be able to get Black Creek. Tomorrow, come get the dogs." Blaze said and hung up.

She sat on her bed and shook her head. Her door creaked open and Shadow stepped in. "Did you call?" Shadow asked sitting next to her.

"They belonged to Alex, she's mad we killed her sweet, innocent dogs." Blaze muttered.

Shadow wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her. Blaze moved on to his lap and brought her hand to his chest. A knock on the door brought them back to reality. Blaze stood up and opened the door. "Do you need something?" Blaze asked her father.

"We are heading to bed, I love you." Chet said.

"Goodnight dad, I love you too." Blaze said and hugged her dad.

He hugged her back and headed down the stairs. The lights went out and Blaze headed back into the room. "We should head to bed." Blaze said.

"We should, but I don't think I am tired." Shadow smirked.

Blaze sat next to him. "Dad will kill you if you stayed here any longer." Blaze said.

Shadow pulled her close. "Let him kill me." Shadow whispered.

Blaze brought her hand up to his cheek. She could see exactly where she slapped him. "Does it hurt?" Blaze asked.

"A little, but not enough to stop me from doing what I do."

Blaze kissed his cheek. Blaze stood up to change her clothes. Shadow did the same and headed out the door. Before he left Blaze kissed him goodnight. "Goodnight Shadow. It will get better." She said.

Shadow nodded his head and left for the hand house. All the lights were on. A poker game was going. He opened the door and hung his hat on the hat rack. "There you are, I thought you got lost over there." Jet said.

"He did, he was lost in his own world with Blaze." Sonic said.

Frank and Bill shook their heads. Shadow sat at the table after he grabbed his beer from the fridge. "Deal me in." Shadow said.

"Did that dog really bite you?" Travis asked.

"Travis, Shadow is tougher than a sack of bricks. Nothing can stop him, when he was younger he got shot with a bb gun." Sonic said.

"You pulled the trigger." Shadow said.

Everyone laughed. After a couple of hours, they all headed off to bed. Before Shadow changed, he looked out his window and saw Blaze's bedroom lights were still on. The lights went off and the front door opened. She snuck out to the stables and turned the lights on. After a few minutes she came out and shut the lights off. Blaze headed the house and tried her best to fall asleep.

The rooster crowed on Black Creek Ranch. Hands rolled out of bed to change into their clothes. Shadow sat up and threw his boot at the hedgehog in the bed next to him. "Ow, Shadow. What was that for?" Sonic sat up.

"For the fun of it." Shadow said.

They headed into the ranch house to eat breakfast. Blaze sat at the table with a steaming cup of untouched coffee. She had her head in her hands, dozing off to sleep. Her eyes shot open when she heard the door open. Shadow sat next to her. "What were you up to?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Blaze answered.

Faith put pancakes on the table with some bacon and sausage. After a couple minutes they picked up their mess and headed outside to do their chores. Blaze headed into the stables with a bottle for her foal. "Hey buddy." She said.

He pranced over to her and sucked on the bottle. When he was finished, Blaze led him out to the pasture with the other foals. Alex's white Dodge Ram pulled up into the ranch. She slammed her door shut and headed straight for Blaze. Blaze crossed her arms across her chest. Then the police came. "So I shot your dogs, now you are going to arrest me?" Blaze started.

"They didn't hurt you or your horses." Alex said.

"How do you know? Did you get attacked last night?"

"They never hurt anybody."

"Do you want witnesses? The whole ranch saw them. Shadow got bit by one."

The police stepped out of his car. "Alex said you shot her dogs, is it true?" He asked.

"It is and I am not afraid to admit it. They attacked us and tried to attack our horses. I don't have a clue how they would be here unless someone let them loose here." Blaze said.

"What were you doing before Blaze called?"

"Looking for my dogs." Alex said.

Chet looked out the kitchen window. Blaze sat there arguing with Alex Farrington and the police. He grabbed his hat and came out. "What is the problem here?" He asked.

"Did you see Blaze shoot her dogs?" The police asked.

"I shot one of them, if I didn't I would've had dead horses. We haven't moved them yet so they are lying right where we shot them." Chet said.

The police and Alex saw two of the dogs. "Where are the others?" Alex demanded.

"Up the hill a ways." Blaze answered. "Are you going to arrest us for killing her dogs?"

The police man was deep in thought, when the sheriff pulled up. "What is the problem here?" He demanded.

"Alex told me that Black Creek shot six of their dogs. Black Creek admitted they did in self-defense. I'm glad you are here Hank now you can figure out how gets arrested and who doesn't." The police man said.

"Chet, Blaze, what's the problem?" Hank asked.

"She is." Blaze said pointing her finger at Alex.

"Excuse me? But I think you are the problem not me. I didn't shoot six innocent dogs." Alex snapped.

"Innocent? They tried to kill us."

"My dogs wouldn't hurt a soul."

"Did you lie on the ground while four ravage dogs circled you? Have you ever, once in your life, been scared to death? I don't think so. If Shadow didn't have his gun, we wouldn't be here. Golden Acres would've jumped for joy, even your father who isn't even here."

"I've been scared plenty of times."

"How? You live on a multi-million dollar ranch, what can scare you? That's right, losing a ranch. Hank, these dogs were let loose here because they can't walk 60 miles and find exactly where we were. Plus, last time I was at Golden Acres, they had no dogs."

Chet sat and listened to the girls fight. Shadow came walking over to see what the problem was. "Does she want proof that her dogs ain't innocent? He tore my shoulder up." He said.

Hank broke up the fight. "You should get back to your father; he doesn't need to get in anymore trouble." Hank said.

"You bailed him out? He was supposed to serve a 10 year sentence." Blaze growled.

"She bailed him out yesterday, he's on probation for a year. She also bailed her brother out."

Blaze glared at Alex and stormed off. Chet and Shadow did the same. Alex hopped into her truck and drove off to get her father to load the dead dogs. About an hour later, the Farrington gang pulled up. Black Creek wasn't happy. When Mr. Farrington stepped out, he looked different. His fur wasn't white, it was a dark brown color and his clothes looked just like another dusty cowboy. "Mr. Farrington, or are you somebody else?" Blaze asked.

"It's me Blaze. The real me, I died my fur white and wore white clothes but I didn't like it anymore." Mr. Farrington said.

Everyone was in awe. Justin still looked like Justin. He eyed Shadow up, he was still bigger. "Shadow." Justin tipped his hat.

Shadow glared. "We heard through the corn field that Blaze is getting married. Is it a rumor?" Mr. Farrington asked.

"It's true." Chet said.

This felt strange to Black Creek. They were having a normal conversation with one of the richest people in the world. "We came to get the dogs. One of our hands let the dogs loose here because Alex told him too. They knew the dogs would kill you so that's why she did it. Hank stopped by and arrested her before we came." Mr. Farrington said.

"Let's go get them." Shadow said and drug one of the dogs to the truck.

Blaze led Mr. Farrington and Justin up to the others. They hauled the other dogs down to the truck. "We are sorry this happened to you and we promise it will never happen again. Good day to you." With that, they were gone.

Everyone looked like they've seen a ghost. "Are you sure that was Mr. Farrington?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. If that was, prison must've changed him a lot in a year." Chet said.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

They all headed separate ways after the strange encounter with Mr. Farrington. Blaze and Shadow headed into her room to start making plans. After a couple of hours of arguing and agreeing, they only managed to get a date set and the colors of the bridesmaid's dresses. Also who the Maid of honor and the Man of honor were. The darkness already settled outside. "There goes a day." Blaze muttered.

"We barley did anything." Shadow said.

"It's mostly your fault, you wouldn't agree with me. I say this you didn't like it."

"What!? No, you were being picky. I could've cared less."

"Whatever, you didn't like the pink, you didn't like the blue. You didn't want it in August and you didn't want it in December. Don't tell me I was the picky one."

Chet and Faith sat on the couch listening to the two argue. Sonic and Marley sat across from them. "I thought she could ever start an argument with him." Marley said.

"This is going to happen from here on out." Chet said.

Blaze and Shadow came down the stairs. "Finally, you aren't arguing." Sonic said.

Blaze glared at him then sat down next to her mother. "What did you two get done?" Faith asked.

"Nothing, blame it on him. He's so picky." Blaze said.

"I'm not the picky one, you were. You didn't want this and you didn't want that. That color doesn't look right." Shadow defended.

"Excuse me but you were being the picky one. You didn't want it in August and you didn't want it in December."

"Enough you two. Gees, you sound like two year olds fighting over crayons." Chet said.

"So what did you get done exactly?" Marley asked.

"Well, when we finally agreed, we chose the color red for the bridesmaid's dresses and we set a date for August 31st. I choose Rouge to be my Maid of honor and Shadow chose….. Sonic as his Man of honor."

"Thanks Shadow" Sonic said.

"I thought he didn't want it in August."

"We called the church down in town and they said that September was all booked for events and stuff. We didn't want a cold wedding so we went with August." Shadow said.

They all headed off to bed. Blaze sent out invitations the next morning. Mostly family and friends.

Rouge woke up the next morning, snuggled in Knuckles' chest. She changed into her clothes and headed out to get the mail. One was a letter from Blaze. She opened it up and jumped for joy. She was the Maid of Honor. She ran back to the house. "Mom." She called.

"What is it honey?" The gray bat asked.

"Blaze chose me to be her Maid of Honor." Rouge squealed.

"That's wonderful, did she finally get a date set?"

"Yeah, August 31st."

"That's two months from now. Why don't you ride over and go help her and Shadow out." She said.

She hopped on her horse and rode out to Black Creek.

Blaze saw Rouge coming. Once Rouge saw her, she was off in an instant and squeezing the life out of Blaze. "I can't believe you chose me." She said.

"Can't…..breath." Blaze gasped.

Rouge let go. "Sorry."

"Well, I am in need of your help, Shadow and I can't agree on anything so maybe you could help us out." Blaze said.

"I will, let's go."

**August 31****ST****, Wedding time. **

**(Since I am the most impatient people in the world, I skipped. Hope you ENJOY!)**

Everything was done and people gathered in the small church in Dusty Rapids. Even the Farringtons but Alex, who sat in jail. Shadow shifted uncomfortably in his tux. Sonic kept tapping him on the shoulder giving him the warning that he was messing up his suit. Blaze was surrounded by Rouge, Amy and her mother. Her mother was finishing up last minute touches. "You look so beautiful." Amy said.

"This is probably the last time you will see me wearing a dress." Blaze said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Faith said.

Chet stepped into the room and looked at his daughter. "Are you ready Blaze?" He asked.

Blaze took a deep gulp and nodded her head. Amy, Rouge and her mother shuffled out of the room. Blaze's heart was beating out of her chest as she grabbed her father's arm. "I love you Blaze." He said.

"I love you two dad." Blaze said and headed towards Shadow.

Shadow saw Blaze heading his way. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. Her hair was thrown up into curls and she wore a light coating of makeup. He could see a faint scar from where she was hit during the deadly gin fight but that didn't matter. Chet handed his daughter over to him. Later on, they said their vows and the moment they were waiting for was here. "And you may kiss the Bride." The preacher said.

Their lips met. "I pronounce you Mrs. and Mr. Shadow Tolan."

Everyone cheered for the newly wed. Faith stared crying, along with Rouge. They stood at the door, and they were congratulated by everyone they knew. Chet shook his son in law's hand and hugged his daughter. Faith hugged them both. "I'm so proud of you." She said.

Once everyone headed towards the dining hall next door, Blaze and Shadow lacked behind. "Is this what you wanted?" Blaze asked.

"I've always dreamed of this Blaze." Shadow said.

An unfamiliar truck and trailer pulled into the parking lot. A tall, black hedgehog stepped out. She had black hair with blood red streaks. She had ice blue eyes. She saw Shadow and headed his way. Shadow knew instantly who it was. "Gwen?" He asked.

"Shadow, oh God, I thought you died." Gwen said and ran up to Shadow.

She hugged him tightly and Shadow hugged her back. Blaze stepped back and let the two have some space. "I came to this small town after we lost the ranch. I tried calling you but you had a different number." Shadow said.

"The only way I found you was because some man was in Dallas shopping for things at the local food store. He was from here and was talking to another man. He said that he wasn't going to make it for your wedding. Shadow, I've missed you and I should've taken you with." Gwen said.

"I wondered why you didn't."

"Shadow, I hate to interrupt but they are waiting for us." Blaze said.

Gwen looked at Blaze. She was beautiful just like herself. On her right shoulder, she could make out a scar and a hole in her left ear. "I hate to ask but what happened to your ear?" Gwen asked.

"Last year, Black Creek got into a gun fight."

"You were shot at!? By who?"

"Who else will take land by force?" Shadow said.

"The Farringtons." Gwen growled.

"He's changed his ways, he got a sentence of 10 years in prison but his daughter bailed him out. Something happened to him in prison that made him change."

Black Creek sounded so familiar. "You said Black Creek, right?"

"Yes."

Then it hit her, when she was in Wyoming, news about the gun fight at Black Creek was on. "Well, we should get you two over to the dining hall if they are waiting for you."

They nodded and headed towards the dining hall. Justin stood up when he saw Gwen. He walked up to her. "I thought you died?" He said.

"Died? I left because I couldn't live at the ranch anymore. Are you an idiot?" Gwen said and followed Shadow.

They cut the cake and everyone had a blast. At 9, the party was splitting up. "You must be Shadow's sister. We haven't heard much about you but Shadow talked about you." Chet said.

"I'm Gwen, I can't believe he's here. I've looked all over Texas to find him." Gwen said as she watched her brother and Blaze sway to the soft music.

"It's hard to find Dusty Rapids, it's such a small town, it isn't on a map." Faith said.

"He came to me a couple of years ago. He took a wrong turn and ended up staying here. He said he was from the outskirts of Amarillo."

"That's when Mr. Farrington bought our ranch."

"His main Ranch is in Dusty Rapids and all of the smaller ranched are all over the place."

"I need a place to stay, do you have a spare bed?" Gwen asked.

"We will since Shadow's moving into the ranch house. You can stay with the hands or we have an extra room in the ranch house."

"I'll take the hand house, I'm fine." Gwen said.

They headed home and early the next morning Blaze and Shadow caught the plane to Australia.

Sonic woke up and changed into his work clothes for the day. With the hands up they headed to eat breakfast. Blaze and Shadow were long gone so there were two empty seats. "Man, I should get married so I can get a vacation." Marley said.

**To Be Continued….. **

**I am Finally done with Under the Texas Sun, stay tuned for Our New Texas Life. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. My favorite joy is reading what you all think of it. Remember to always ENJOY! **

**Shadazefan14 is out. **


End file.
